


Camp Encounters

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the campers are 10, All the couselors are 17, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Crushes, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Joffrey is awful as always, Jon and Sansa are Summer Camp Counselors, Light Angst, Masturbation, Matchmaking, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, and a peeping tom, awkward!jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon and Sansa are paired off to work together while spending a summer working as camp counselors.  They are obviously crushing on each other.  Well, it's obvious to everyone else at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [General_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Crow/gifts), [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



> General+Crow suggested teen camp counselors for my Career Day Romance series a few months ago and I knew I had to do it! So, here it is at last.
> 
> I'm also gifting this to Elizabeth since it's her birthday and she liked the idea of me locking Jon and Sansa in a closet. But we'll get to that eventually ;-)

 

The late June morning dawned bright and sunny at Camp Winterfell…which admittedly was an unusual name for a summer camp.

Samwell Tarly scratched irritably at his forearms as he hurried back to his cabin from the mess hall. He’d managed to get poison ivy again. He just knew it. He rolled his eyes and made a mental note to stop by the camp clinic ASAP…and to **not** scratch his balls today.

He could almost hear Gilly chanting in his ear, ‘Leaves of three, leave them be,’ but he’d always had horrid luck when it came to the Great Outdoors. He wondered again if his father had secretly been hoping to kill him by talking him into working as a summer camp counselor.

He only had a few minutes before his campers, five ten-year-old boys, would be expecting Counselor Sam down by the lake where they’d meet up with Counselor Gilly and her five female campers for a boat safety lesson. Granted, Sam didn’t know anything about boats but he didn’t want to let the kids down by being late. And he definitely didn’t want to let Gilly down.

Gilly seemed to know everything about the outdoors. He was lucky she was assigned as his partner this year…and he would’ve taken a bath in poison ivy to be with Gilly. Luckily, he didn’t need to.  For reasons he couldn't quite fathom, Gilly seemed to like him as much as he liked her.

Pyp had called this meeting of Camp Counselor Cabin #4 (or C4 for short) but once the three seventeen-year-olds sat down together minus their fourth member he looked over at Sam as though this was all his idea and asked, “So, what are we going to do?”

“What are we going to do about what?” Sam asked as he tried to ignore that annoying itch that was begging to be scratched.

“About Jon and his massive crush on the pretty red head from Cabin #3.”

“Sansa?” Sam asked. He knew all about Sansa of course. Jon may have mentioned her once or twice.

 _More than a hundred times_ , Sam thought as his hand crept down to make an adjustment. He paused just in time. _Whoa…close one_.

Jon had been a bit of a mess since he’d been partnered up with her on their first day.

Objectively, Sam could admit Jon was a good-looking guy, the kind of guy one wouldn’t expect to have any trouble getting girls. But it turned out he was somewhat shy when it came to the fairer sex.

 _Okay, awkward. Maybe that’s why we get on so well_.

“Yeah, Sansa,” Grenn groaned. “That’s all I hear all bloody night when he thinks I’m asleep in the top bunk. ‘Sansa… _unnn_ …oh, Sansa…gods, I want you, Sansa…Sansa, I love you…I wanna eat your sweet pussy and fuck your tits till I cum all over them.'”

“He does not say that!” Sam protested. “He might’ve moaned a time or two and said her name once or…”

“Every fucking night. He beats off every fucking night when he thinks we’re asleep saying her name, Sam. He needs to get laid.”

“Well, I don’t see how the three of us are going to remedy that for him.”

“I’ve been thinking about that. The counselors’ dance is coming up. The kiddos will all be tucked into their bunks and we’ll have a night of debauchery at last,” Pyp said.

“Debauchery? Thorne and Mordane will still be there to chaperone us,” Sam argued. “We’re all still kids too as far as they’re concerned.”

“They’ll be there but that girl Tyene is planning on slipping a little something in their coffee to send them off to Snooze Land extra early.”

“That’s hardly ethical,” Sam complained. His friends just laughed at him though. “So, how’s this supposed to prompt Jon to make a move on Sansa?”

“You’re the brains of this outfit. We figured you’d come up with something.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I think they’ll figure it out on their own and I need to go see the nurse.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m starved, Marg,” Yara Greyjoy huffed from where she sat on the top bunk that evening before dinner.

“Yeah, I don’t want to arrive too late. Sam’s saving me a seat,” Gilly added.

“Would you both be patient?” Margaery said as she peered out the cabin’s window.

She watched Sansa marching off towards the girls’ bathhouse with her sunny yellow towel and bottle of citrus body wash and gave a satisfied nod. Sansa had been held up from showering with the other girls when one of her campers got sick at her stomach earlier which allowed for this opportunity for the three other girls to speak privately.

“Okay. We’ve got about fifteen minutes. How are we going to get Sansa and Jon to hook up?”

Yara cackled. “Princess Sansa and Precious Snowflake? Oh, Marg…that’s a good one.” Margaery scowled at her. “Look, Sansa’s a sweetie but she’s got a lockdown on that V-card, I think. She’s not the sort to give it up at summer camp.”

“I think you’re wrong. Just because she’s not as _experienced_ as you or me…”

“Or as willing to _explore_ ,” Yara said, her words laced with innuendo as their eyes met.

“Well, yes,” Margaery concurred as Gilly pretended to be absorbed by her quilt. “Still…you’ve both heard her at night, right?”

“You mean the rustling sheets and whispered words ‘Jon…oh, Jon…please, Jon’? Yeah, we’ve heard her,” Yara said. “She should get a vibrator. Probably give her more satisfaction than that guy will. He’s never making a move.”

“Sam says he really likes her,” Gilly chimed in. “He’s just shy.”

“Gilly, he’s a nice guy but, when it comes to girls, you gotta wonder…does he even know where to put it?”

“I’m sure Jon knows where to put it,” Gilly huffed. “If Sam can figure it out, I’m sure he can,” she muttered under her breath.

“But…the way he stammers and flexes his hand whenever Sansa just talks to him, he’d probably faint if he got to touch her tits…or cry if he saw her pussy,” Yara laughed.

“He is not that bad! I hope he’s not that bad,” Margaery argued. Yara scoffed. “What these two need is a little push.”

“Or a shove,” Yara said.

“Into a dark, confined space where they can’t escape,” Gilly joked. The other two girls looked up at her with matching smirks. “I was just kidding.”

“No…no…I like the way you think,” Margaery said. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

“Well, we can’t exactly lock them in the Great Outdoors,” Gilly huffed, hoping the pair of them would see reason.

“You said Tyene had plans for Mordane and Thorne, right?” Yara asked Margaery.

“Yeah.”

“Okay…I’ve got an idea.”

The three girls huddled together to discuss until their cabin mate returned from her shower, fresh as a daisy and completely ignorant of their plotting.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Mmm…” she hummed._

_“Ah, fuck…Sansa. Baby, I’m gonna cum.”_

_She hummed around his dick again, gripped his hips harder and kept slurping away at his cock like it was her favorite variety of popsicle._

_Jon’s eyes closed and his head fell back as his balls tightened up. He came with a ragged breath staring down into those blue eyes and…_

“Ah, fuck,” he sighed as he opened his eyes to see the last of his baby batter spurting across his belly, his hand still manning the pump.

He groaned as he reached for his navy-blue Camp Winterfell t-shirt he’d tossed to the foot of the bed when he climbed in his bunk. It was due for a wash anyway.

“Was it good for you, asshole?” Grenn asked from above him.

“Fuck off,” he said mildly. “You do it, too. At least, I don’t fart all night like you.”

“They served chili. What did you expect?”

Jon chuckled and wiped himself dry beneath the sheets before yanking his boxers back up. He laced his fingers behind his head as he stared up at the slats above.

“Grenn?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think she likes me at all?”

“I’m pretty sure she does, idiot. Just ask her out.”

“How do you know that? And where am I supposed to take her? We’re in the middle of nowhere with no wheels available.”

“Take her where everybody takes their girl at camp. Down by the lake, out in the woods, at the boat house, in the cabin if you can get away with it. Just take her.”

“What if she doesn’t want to be taken?”

“Gods, you need help,” Grenn grumbled.

Grenn just didn’t get it though. Sansa Stark was like…perfect. She was gorgeous and somehow made their lame camp counselor t-shirt and khaki shorts look amazing. She was bright and funny and always seemed to know what to say. She was always polished and polite and…

_Ugh…perfect._

Girls like Sansa were never into guys like him. At least, he didn’t think so. He honestly couldn’t say he’d ever actually talked to a girl like Sansa before. Maybe there weren’t any girls like Sansa at his school.

_Or anywhere._

But ever since the first day when she’d been assigned as his co-ed camp counselor, she’d talked to him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sure, she had her ideas about things. She could come off a bit bossy at times but Jon kind of liked it. Okay, he really liked it.

Besides, he might possess some leadership skills (which was partly why he’d taken this summer job) but Sansa was a planner. She knew how to get things done and how to get people to work together. She could make bitter enemies sing ‘Kumbaya’ together with a little effort. Even crabby old Mr. Thorne liked Sansa and that guy didn’t seem to like anyone.

_Why the fuck is he working with children anyway?_

Jon wanted to ask her out. More specifically, he wanted to ask her if she’d be willing to make out with him and be his girlfriend. Scratch that. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend and then make out and then take her out once they got back home. They attended different high schools but lived in the same town. He had a license and a car. No biggie, right?

Except for one biggie. Jon Snow was shy when it came to asking girls out…painfully shy.

_Awkward as fuck might be more accurate._

He could talk to girls but he’d get flustered around the ones he really liked and he’d never liked any girl half so well as he liked Sansa. His last girlfriend, Ygritte, had done all the asking and taken the lead throughout their short-lived romance. But Sansa wasn’t Ygritte. She was the kind of girl that got asked out…constantly. Not the other way around. If he wanted a shot with Sansa, he’d have to nut up and make a move.

“Grenn?” he said in the darkness.

Maybe his friend could give him some more ideas about how to proceed.

He was greeted by snores.

Maybe he’d have to ask Sam.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, Jon!” Sansa called out cheerily the next morning as she swept a few loose strands of red hair behind her ear. A few always seemed to escape her braid.

“Uh, hi…Sansa,” Jon replied.

Her stomach flipped as he gave her a fleeting smile before quickly turning back to his group of campers.

Today, the kids were going to be showing off their swimming skills at the lake and everyone had their swimsuits on and towels and sunscreen in hand.

And Jon was sporting his light blue, regulation Camp Winterfell trunks along with his white camp counselor tee today. It really wasn’t fair how good he looked in those trunks, Sansa decided as she composed a rhyme.

_Gods of Ass-guard, hear my plea,_

_Give that sweet man's ass to me._

His curly hair was pulled back today in a man-bun and he was wearing sunglasses. Despite the heat, he’d been wearing a beard the past few weeks which made him look even more grown up. And, Sansa already knew she’d be seeing his broad, muscular shoulders and abs as soon as they got in the water. Her cheeks grew warm at the thought.

 _At least I can blame the humidity for that_.

She was wearing the regulation matching ladies’ version of the camp suit under her t-shirt and shorts. It was a light blue, athletic-style one-piece. She despised it. She’d rather wear something a bit sexier. She wasn’t ordinately the type of girl to flaunt her figure just to get a boy’s attention but she would for Jon. She wished the suit was a darker color. She was pale and thought a darker shade might be more flattering.

They fell in step together, leading their campers to the water’s edge, and Sansa chatted away. She didn’t know what else to do. He made her nervous but he seemed oblivious to that. She couldn’t seem to shut up around him. She hoped he didn’t find her annoying.

_No, he wouldn't._

Jon was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met.  He was funny and smart and thoughtful.  Which was probably why she was crazy about him on top of him being gorgeous.

“So, the camp counselors’ dance is coming up,” she mentioned casually. _Wow…so subtle, Sansa_ , she cringed and rolled her eyes at herself.

“Um, yeah,” Jon said, staring straight ahead and flexing his hands. “I hate dancing.”

Her stomach went from flopping nervously with giddy anticipation to sinking like a lead balloon to somewhere in the vicinity of her knees.

“If you could see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking,” Margaery had teased her last night after dinner as she pretended to fan herself and swoon.

“How am I supposed to see the way he looks at me when I’m not looking if I’m _not looking?”_ she’d replied irritably.

But now it seemed that Margaery was completely full of shit and he wasn’t interested in being anything more than friends.

_Or maybe he’s just being friendly because we’re forced to work together and wouldn’t consider me a friend at all._

She bit down on her lip to keep from letting that thought take hold. She might just cry if she did.

Just then though she heard a muffled curse and he slowed down, letting the campers pass by them. He was staring at his feet until the last two kids, Edric and Shireen, passed them before he glanced back up at her with those soulful dark eyes that burned with an intensity that made her heart pound and her loins clench up in longing.

“That came out wrong. What I mean is, uh…I really can’t dance all that well but I’m going.” He scratched at the back of his neck which was really cuter than she would’ve ever thought such a thing could be. “It should be interesting, right?” he continued in a voice that shot up an octave at that last word. He grimaced and asked, “So…are you going?”

Her stomach was back to doing somersaults. And she was smiling again.

“Yeah…I guess I will,” she said, _very_ nonchalantly. _That’s better, girl_.

“Well… _ahem_ …if you’re going and I’m going…”

“Sansa! Jon! Lyanna just punched me!” Little Walder Frey wailed.

“You were asking for it, you little turd!” the fierce little Mormont girl shouted.

Sansa sighed and turned around to get to the bottom of things with Jon’s support.

Once that was sorted out, they continued down the trail towards the lake. Except Jon didn’t say anything else about the counselors’ dance. She could say something but now her stomach was assaulted by butterflies and she didn’t seem to know what to say. She chewed at her bottom lip and kept quiet the rest of the way.

 

* * *

 

 

She had dropped a hint about the dance. And he’d made an asinine response about how he hated dancing like the idiot he was. He wasn’t much of a dancer but he’d seen the way her face fell and knew he needed to fix things lest she get the wrong impression.

_Please, darling…don’t the wrong impression. How could a girl like you even think I wouldn’t be interested in going with you?_

Unfortunately, as he’d been attempting to recover from his blunder and ask her to the dance, that little Frey twerp had got himself punched. Jon would bet his last groat he deserved it. Honestly, Jon would’ve liked to punch him in that moment, especially as he had lost his nerve again after the interruption.

 _Maybe I should just punch myself_ , he thought despairingly.

It wasn’t just his shyness hampering things here though. The thing was, Sansa was not only beautiful and smart but also way out of his league.

He’d already figured out that Sansa wasn’t working at Camp Winterfell because she needed the money. This was the sort of thing girls like Sansa did mostly because it looked good on a college application.

He’d heard from a couple of the guys at camp that attended Winterfell High with her that she was on the cheer squad and very popular. He’d also heard that she’d dated a couple of rich douchebags last year, neither of them had been fit to lick her boots but that was beside the point. And the Starks had lived in Winterfell for ages. They were what families like the Tyrells called old money. People like Jon just called them posh.

He attended Wintertown High and was just an average high school student. Okay, he was on the soccer team and ran track but he also had to work year-round to help pay for his car insurance and his car (which incidentally was nothing to brag about.) His mother was single and his father was not part of their lives. He worked at the camp for the money and because it looked good on a college application. Because he wasn’t likely to attend college without a scholarship and that required having as much stuff on his application as possible to look good.

To put it bluntly, Jon Snow was a bastard kid that lived on the poor side of town and Sansa Stark was a princess who deserved nothing less than a prince.

They arrived at the lake and the kids unceremoniously dumped their towels on the water’s edge before jumping in. They were all competent swimmers by this point. At least, they were competent enough for Jon to torture himself by watching Sansa shimmy out of her shorts and pull off her camp tee revealing her swimsuit-clad curves to his hungry eyes for a minute or two without anyone drowning.

Gods, why did she have to be so gorgeous…and nice? And why did he hear Eric Carmen singing in his head now?

_‘Hungry eyes,_

_One look at you and I fantasize,_

_I’ve got…’_

She caught him staring and smiled, a warm and inviting smile. She had one hand wrapped around her braid. He dreamed of tugging on that rope of red hair as she stared up at him. She did that thing where she’d nibble at her bottom lip, teasing him as he dreamed of nibbling on it, too. He wanted to taste that lip. He wanted to taste all of her. His cock twitched at that thought and he recalled he was still standing there in swim trunks, an awkward time to get boner.

He shook his head to clear it of impure thoughts and blew his whistle to get the kids’ attention.

“We’ll do the timed laps first,” he shouted but then glanced her way again. “That is, um…if you think that’d work, Sansa.”

“Sure, Jon,” she said…except she looked a little disappointed now.

He couldn’t blame her. He was disappointed in himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think she likes him,” Shireen was whispering in Lyanna’s ear when Edric Storm swam up to the girls.

“So?” Lyanna shrugged at her as she continued to tread water.

“Who likes who?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Lyanna said, shooting him a look.

Edric back pedaled and moved closer to Shireen. She was sweet…and not prone to hitting boys when she got in a temper like the Mormont girl. Of course, Walder had deserved it. That little shit deserved to be punched more often honestly.

“Who likes who?” he asked Shireen.

“Counselor Jon. I think Sansa likes him.”

“Of course, she does. Who wouldn’t like Jon?”

“No, I mean she _likes him_ , likes him.”

“Oh.”

“He’s cute and funny and she gets all chatty and giggly around him. Just look at them,” she said, discreetly pointing to the pair of them on the dock as Hot Pie lined up to attempt another dive for his swimming test.

Sure, Sansa was looking at bit dreamy-eyed as Jon demonstrated the proper technique and dove into the lake before popping back up with a grin. Edric wished he could dive that well. And the way Sansa’s eyes were glued on Jon as he climbed back onto the dock, Edric thought maybe she wished she could, too.

Hot Pie did a belly flop…as expected, soaking everyone for miles around. Well, in the immediate area. Sansa covered her mouth to kindly hide her snicker as Jon helped poor Hot Pie back up onto the dock, swearing he’d get it right if he kept practicing.

“I dunno. I think _he_ might fancy _her_ a bit though,” Edric said as Sansa took a turn trying to help Hot Pie get it right.

Jon was staring at her in her swimsuit. He reminded Edric of one of those cartoon wolves when they saw a pretty girl and he wondered if he was about to start howling and whistling. But then he looked away like he was embarrassed. Maybe she just had something on her suit.

But then Sansa and Hot Pie started laughing and did a canon ball together. Edric spluttered with the splash but didn’t miss the dopey look on Jon’s face as he kept staring at Sansa when she climbed back out. Jon handed Sansa her towel as Hot Pie swam off. He wrapped it around her shoulders and she looked up at him and they both kind of stared at each other…for way too long. Suddenly, Edric felt kind of uncomfortable. He could hear Shireen’s sighing before Jon blew his whistle for everyone to come back to the dock.

“Okay…you _might_ have a point,” he admitted as they headed that way.

 

* * *

 

 

By far, the worst camp counselor at Camp Winterfell was Joffrey Baratheon. He was a stuck-up prick, a total shit. Jon felt sorry for the five boys assigned to him from the bottom of his heart, including Joffrey’s own little brother who was a sweet kid and might’ve had a good summer if his brother wasn’t there.

The other counselors did their best to make sure Joffrey’s cruel streak wasn’t visited upon the children and, despite his rich family and infamously horrible mother, Thorne and Mordane would only tolerate so much from him.

Thankfully, Margaery Tyrell was his assigned partner and seemed to bring out the best in Joffrey…the best there was anyway. She was good with the boys and girls of their group and little Tommen especially seemed love struck by her.

Speaking of love struck, Jon didn’t think Joffrey could love anyone so well as he loved himself but he did spend far too much time gazing at Sansa…which incidentally drove Jon mad. He hated the way that smug ass looked at her, like she was some possession of his.

Joffrey also happened to be one of the aforementioned-douchebags she’d dated in the past. Much to Jon’s relief, it was clear she wasn’t mourning the end of their relationship as she did her best to avoid him. Just thinking about that prick getting to kiss her was enough to make Jon feel sick at his stomach.

But Old Joffrey, the idiot, had spread rumors around camp early on that Sansa Stark was a frigid bitch and not worth wasting time on since her knees were surgically attached. If he thought that’d be a deterrent to a guy (a decent one who truly liked her for herself), he was mistaken.

Overall, Jon just avoided Joffrey as much as possible.  That is, until he couldn’t one evening... 

Every evening before dinner the male counselors had their showers before going to help in the mess hall while the female counselors wrangled the kids to wash hands and such. Then, the girls would get their turn to shower as the guys brought the kids to the mess hall and worked on dinner. The kids all had their showers after dinner before turning in for the night.

Jon had just finished and was toweling off in the changing room and wondering if he’d ever find his balls and ask Sansa out when Pyp joined him, looking pissed and a bit uncertain about something.

“What’s the matter with you?” Jon asked. “See another ginormous roach?”

The bathhouses weren’t exactly the newest facilities and not a place one wanted to hang out in for long.

Pyp eyed him warily and shook his head. “No, it’s nothing.”

Jon looked around to make sure the coast was clear before prodding further. “Come on…it’s not nothing.”

Pyp was clearly lying. He was also on the small side compared to some of the guys. And, he was Jon’s friend. If someone had been messing with him, Jon wanted to know about it.

“Joffrey’s just a prick, you know?” Pyp said as he pulled his shorts on.

“Yeah, I know,” Jon sighed as he yanked on his shirt and started towel-drying his hair. “Did he do something in there?”

“No…not to me,” Pyp snarled but still looked upset. “I’m not a rat,” Pyp said next.

Jon looked at him in confusion. “Who said you were?”

“Well…nobody. They just said not to be a rat.”

“Who?”

“Joffrey and some of the other guys.”

“Pyp…what are you on about?” Jon asked.

A few minutes later, Jon stalked out of the boys’ bathhouse towards the girls’ just down the trail with steam coming out of his ears.

The camp leaders’ cabins sat between the two and Jon found a spot on Thorne’s stoop where he could to watch the comings and goings. He could just knock on the door and tell Thorne what he’d heard but that sour old man probably wouldn’t believe him. And just because Joffrey had been bragging in the showers didn’t mean he wasn’t full of shit and just running his mouth.

Several of the female counselors started filtering towards their bathhouse now that most of the guys had returned to take the kids off their hands.

“Hey, Jon.”

He smiled to see Sansa coming his way with her towel and toiletries. They’d been hiking all morning and then helping the kids paint this afternoon. She was filthy, covered in paint and her braid had come undone. And, she looked like a daydream in Jon’s opinion.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing?” she asked with a smile that made his stomach flip and flop like a fish out of water.

“I’m just…I’m waiting for someone,” he stammered. _Gods be damned,_ he thought as that same disappointed look came across her face. _That sounded like I’m waiting for_ _another girl_. “I’m waiting for a guy.” Her eyebrows shot up then. “To talk.”

_Actually, I’m waiting to see if Pyp’s right. If he is, I might do the talking with my fists._

“Oh…okay, Jon,” she said and started to walk again.

“Hey, Sansa…”

“Yeah?”

 _Would you want to go to the dance with me?_ he thought.

But before he could form the words, he saw Joffrey and a couple of other guys laughing together as they crept through the woods, circling around towards the back of the girls’ bathhouse.

“Enjoy your shower,” he said distractedly as he was busy watching Joffrey like a hawk.

He turned back towards her to say something better but she’d already walked away. He could tell she was shaking her head.

Sometimes, Jon wished he could kick his own ass.

 

* * *

 

 

“Boys are stupid,” she hissed to Yara as they started undressing in the changing room.

“No arguments here,” Yara said. “What’d he do?”

“It’s more like what he won’t do,” she grumbled as she pulled her shirt off.

“Snowflake?”

“Would you please stop calling him that?”

“Sansa…I think if you’re interested, you’re going to have to ask him. He’s sweet but obviously completely inept.”

“Or he just doesn’t really like me,” she murmured as she slid her shorts off and removed her bra and panties, placing everything in a neat pile.

“He likes you,” Yara said. “I’d bet money on that. Come on.”

Sansa wrapped up in her bathrobe, grabbed her towel and followed Yara to where the shower stalls were with her flip flops on. She might swim in the lake but there was no way her bare feet were ever touching the floor in here.

It was busy and Sansa had to go all the way to the end to find an empty stall. It was against the outer wall. It had a bit more room than the others at least.

She hung up her towel and robe and turned on the water, letting the freezing cold stream get warm before she ducked under it.

Her nipples hardened from the cold but as the water warmed up she sighed. She relaxed her shoulders, hoping some of her tension and frustration would ease.

There had been three separate occasions today alone that she thought Jon was on the verge of maybe asking her to the dance and then he didn’t.

 _Woman up and ask him yourself then, like Yara said_.

She could do that…but she really wanted _him_ to ask _her_. It’d be nice to be asked out by a sweet guy like Jon for a change. Plus, she still worried that he wasn’t really all that interested in her. She’d had such rotten luck dating at school. And unfortunately, she was getting a daily reminder of her former poor choices in Joffrey being here all summer with her. If she had thought Joffrey was so great at one time, how could she trust her judgment about whether or not Jon was actually into her?

Sansa groaned irritably and started soaping up. The sweet scent of her citrusy body wash and the slick glide of her hands over her body under the warm water always improved her mood. But there was something that might improve her mood a bit more. She usually did that in her bunk. No one would see her here though.

_Don’t do it. If you do, you know who you’ll be thinking of. Don’t stand here fantasizing about a boy who’s never going to ask you out and torture yourself this way. You can masturbate just fine without him._

Except that just really wasn’t how it worked for her. Thinking of Jon’s smile, his dark eyes, his strong hands had all become part of the process by now. Some fuzzy, faceless image just couldn’t cut it and there wasn’t anyone else for her.

She surrendered to the inevitable and her hands slid down from her face to her breasts, cupping them as she began to bite her lips and dream of his firm, full lips on her. She tweaked and teased her nipples, picturing his mouth there and stifled a moan as heat began to coil low in her belly.

Gods, she wanted him so badly. She wanted that sweet guy to be _her_ guy.

_Screw it. I’ll just ask him to the dance. Gilly says he’s shy. Swallow your pride and ask him, Sansa. The worst he can say is no, right?_

She didn’t even want to consider what she’d do if he said no.

She turned to rinse her face again as her hands dipped lower. She looked down at the red curls that covered her sex and rubbed her legs together in anticipation. She wanted that floating, falling release, however temporary, of her muscles clenching up and her pulse thrummed while she dreamt of Jon.

Distracted by that thought, she accidently dropped the soap. When she went to pick it up, she noticed a crack in the outer wall she’d never seen before…and a green eye peering in at her.

“Holy shit!” Sansa screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, yes,” Joffrey laughed quietly. “The gods are smiling on me today. It’s Sansa,” he said over his shoulder. The two guys with him were practically panting as they asked to have a look at her. “Fuck no,” he scoffed. “You can look at the next girl. That uptight little bitch didn’t even let me get to second base with her when we were dating even after I bought her flowers and took her to an expensive sit-down dinner. ‘I’m not ready for that, Joffrey,’ she said.” He thought he did a fair imitation of her sing-song voice and unzipped his shorts. “You guys might want to head back,” he said as he reached into his boxers. “I plan on enjoying this thoroughly.”

He pressed his eye back up against the crack in the wooden boards he’d discovered a few weeks ago when he was snooping around the back of the girls’ bathhouse. Three nights in a row after that, he’d snuck down after lights out and taken a pocket knife to scrape at the grout around the old, dilapidated tiles in the last shower stall for about thirty minutes until he had a decent sized peephole made. He’d covered the outer part with a flat stone that fit well. So far, it’d not been discovered.

He started stroking himself as he stared at her shapely ass. He’d like to spank that ass…hard.

_A paddle…or a switch. I’d like to make her cry out and beg for me to stop as her ass got redder and redder. Then, I’d make her…_

She turned and Joffrey couldn’t form the rest of his thought. Her hands were sliding up and down her perfect body. He groaned and was close.

But then she disappeared for a second. Next thing he knew, she was looking right at him…or at least his eyeball. She screamed and his brain went into panic mode.

Before Joffrey could flee back to the mess hall and avoid being accused of anything though, he was being roughly jerked back by the arm.

His friends had disappeared and that self-righteous jerk Jon Snow was standing there. And at the moment, he appeared to be ready to commit murder.

Joffrey quailed before him and raised his hands in front of his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa was shaking like a leaf as she threw on her bathrobe. Five other girls, including Yara, had abandoned their showers to see what had caused her to scream. She gestured towards the small hole and tried to explain that there’d been an eyeball there a second ago.

“A boy?” Yara asked. Sansa nodded numbly and Yara tugged at her hand. “One of you, go get Mordane,” Yara barked.

They raced outside and around the side of the building to find Jon beating the living daylights out of Joffrey. Jon was pummeling him with a series of blows and Joffrey fell to the ground.

Joffrey, who had his shorts shoved part of the way down his hips. Joffrey, who had green eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Mrs. Mordane screeched as she came upon the girls standing around as Jon knelt, straddling Joffrey’s chest as he kept hitting him.

_Oh, shit…he might kill him._

“Jon,” Sansa said. He didn’t stop. “Jon!” she said more sharply.

He raised his head and saw her. Sansa took a step back. She’d never witnessed such raw and angry passion in person’s eyes. It frightened her. It was especially shocking on the face of someone like Jon.

But, almost immediately as he looked at her, the fury seemed to diminish by half. The fist that was pulled back for another punch dropped to his side. He stared down with a bewildered expression. Blood covered Joffrey’s face and he was sobbing like a baby. Jon looked shaky, like he didn’t know what had come over him.

“We do not tolerate fighting here, Mr. Snow!” Mrs. Mordane yelled as Jon stood.

“He attacked me!” Joffrey wailed. “I was walking in the woods and the bastard attacked me for no reason at all. I’m going to call my mother! We’ll sue this camp for allowing this animal to work here!”

Mr. Thorne had been drawn by the commotion at this point and he grabbed Jon roughly by the arm. “What on Seven Hells is the matter with you?!” Jon seemed unable to speak. He just glared at Thorne sullenly. “You’ll wait in my office while we call your parents…your mother to come get you. You’re no longer welcome here at…”

“Wait!” Sansa shouted. “You’re not even giving him a chance to explain!” She cinched her robe more tightly around her waist self-consciously. “Joffrey was peeping on me in the shower,” she said. She was trembling as she said it. It was not a pleasant thing to think about or talk about. She was grateful when Yara put an arm around her. “I believe Jon caught him doing it.”

“It wasn’t me!” Joffrey denied. “It was probably Snow looking at you!”

It was bad enough knowing Joffrey had looked at her. He was not going to call her a liar and try and accuse Jon.

“It was you! I know what I saw! Jon doesn’t have green eyes! I know it was you, you pervert!”

“Do you have anything to say, Mr. Snow?” Mrs. Mordane asked more calmly.

Jon was looking at her and Sansa gave him a soft smile. He seemed to shake himself out of whatever was holding him back from speaking.

“Sansa’s right, ma’am. I…I heard a rumor about what he was doing when the girls were showering earlier. Joffrey’s not helped with dinner preparations in the mess hall for over a week. You can ask the other guys if you don’t believe me. I wanted to catch him at it to be sure but…when I saw him…and what he was doing…I snapped.” He ducked his head. “I’m sorry, Sansa. I should’ve warned you about what I’d heard when I saw you earlier.”

“It’s okay, Jon,” she said. She was completely skeeved out at the thoughts of Joffrey watching her or any of the girls but she didn’t blame Jon for that. “At least, you caught him before he could run away.”

Mr. Thorne looked livid but grabbed Joffrey by the arm now instead. “Come on then, Baratheon. Guess we’ll be calling your mother now. Snow…you’re not completely off the hook here but I’ll deal with you later. Go get your hands looked at by the nurse,” he added.

“Yes, sir,” Jon said dejectedly as he started to walk away.

Sansa slipped away from the others and followed him. “Hey, Jon…thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner,” he repeated, shaking his head. “It makes me furious to think he got to see you without your permission.”

“You’re not an idiot. You’re one of the smartest guys I know. And don’t beat yourself up about that,” she said gently. “I mean, my skin is crawling just thinking about it but it’s over. He won’t get to do it again.”

She took his hand, careful of his battered knuckles, and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. She heard him sigh and he leaned towards her.

“Sansa…I really like you. I’m glad you’re my partner here at camp and I’ve got to know you. Would you want to go to the counselors’ dance with me? Assuming Thorne will still let me go…or even stay here?”

“Yes, Jon. I’ll go with you to the dance. And if they won’t let you go, I’ll go with you somewhere else.”

His smile was sweet then, like him…shy and a bit reticent but clearly happy. She was happy, too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon visits the camp nurse after his fight with Joffrey and later learns his fate. Sansa makes a late dinner and then her and Jon make some plans. Shireen notices things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shireen is a bit ahead of the curve for her age. Let's just go with that!

 

Nurse Lemore worked as a school nurse nine months out of the year and she happened to enjoy the extra money she could earn at Camp Winterfell during the summers while catching up on her favorite romance novels. Love might not always have been kind to her but she could lose herself in a delightful story of a beautiful lady in distress and the handsome knight coming to her aid.

She had been spending her summers kissing boo-boos, doling out calamine lotion and caring for sick (or simply homesick) children since this year’s camp counselors were still in diapers.

She also tended to the teenager counselors and was familiar with their needs. Thus, she’d had more than one heartfelt talk with a teenage girl who was mysteriously lacking her period before summer was over and bandaged up more than a few teenage boys who’d been involved in a fight over the years. She’d also nursed more than one broken heart by lending a sympathetic ear.

Her feet were propped up on her desk and she was wholly absorbed in the pages of her latest read, when Jon Snow entered the clinic in the middle of dinnertime with bloody knuckles and an abashed expression. She frowned and rose to her feet. He certainly didn’t strike her as the sort of boy to fight for no good reason.

“Hello, Jon. Come have a seat,” she said, leading him to one of her two curtained off areas where she could examine patients.

He sat down on the bed and stared around at the walls of her clinic that were filled with various posters relating to first aid for minor injuries and illnesses. Lemore pulled out a basin, some cotton swabs, antiseptic wash and bandages. Jon didn’t seem eager to talk but he was miraculously chipper as she cleaned out his wounds. He hissed as she dabbed rubbing alcohol on his broken skin but smiled infectiously when she apologized for the sting.

“It’s alright,” he said sweetly.

For someone who had clearly been in a fight, he reminded Lemore of a boy who’d just kissed his crush…or something like that. He was a very handsome boy and Lemore had noticed his longing looks towards Sansa Stark more than once. She wondered who he’d been fighting. She soon found out.

“Lemore,” Alliser said from the doorway. “I’m sending Joffrey Baratheon to you next. He’s in worse shape than Snow but we had some disciplinary matters to see to. Once Snow is bandaged up, send him to my office.”

“Yes, Alliser,” she said. She waited until Alliser was gone before she decided to indulge her curiosity. “So…Joffrey?”

“Yeah,” Jon said as the sweet expression was replaced by a dangerous, dark look.

“What happened?”

Jon furrowed his brow and then shrugged. “I got in a fight with him. Well, it wasn’t much of a fight since I did all the hitting. I, uh…lost my temper and hit him.” She raised her eyebrows and gave his knuckles a meaningful glance. “I hit him _several_ times,” he admitted with a wicked grin that she should not indulge by smiling back. But she did.

“And why did you do that, Jon Snow?” she asked, trying to sound stern.

“Cause he’s a creep.” Lemore happened to agree with his assessment but she didn’t comment. These were all her children to care for after all. She started wrapping his fingers in sterile cotton. Jon looked sheepish again and she could see the guilty look forming in those soft, dark eyes. “It’s not like I go around beating people up, you know. He deserved it. He was watching the girls…in the showers…without them knowing it.”

“Oh! How was he doing that?” she asked, suddenly disgusted. She recalled being the victim of a peeping tom back when she was in school. It was not a pleasant memory.

“He had some sort of peep hole he’d made in the backside of the bathhouse. I caught him there looking while he was...” His cheeks turned pink as he started to gesture feebly towards his groin and Lemore shook her head.

“And when you discovered him, you hit him over it?”

“Yes. But now Thorne is threatening to kick me out.” She could hear the worry in his voice. He was a good kid and great with the campers. Getting kicked out of his job as summer camp counselor was an upsetting prospect to him.

“I’m sure Mrs. Mordane and Mr. Thorne know you would never do such a thing ordinarily…or again.”

“Except I would, I’m afraid. If I came upon him like that, knowing what he was doing…I’d probably do it all over again.”

“Why? Was there a particular girl he was peeking on?”

“Yeah,” he said, ducking his head as his cheeks flushed redder. “I mean, I’m pissed about it regardless of which girl he was looking at but…yeah, there’s a particular girl and she was the one he was watching.”

“Is it Sansa Stark?”

“How did you know that?” he asked with wide eyes.

Lemore could’ve laughed at his shock if she hadn’t wished to shield his feelings from how obvious he was.

“I just know she’s your camp partner. Seems logical that you’d be _protective_ of her.” _And I’ve seen the puppy eyes you’re always wearing whenever you two are together. I’ve_ _seen the way she looks at you, too_. “Does Sansa know about what he was doing and what you did?”

“She does.”

“Like a knight in shining armor,” she muttered under her breath.

“Ma’am?” He hadn’t heard her.

“All done,” she said proudly of her handiwork. He thanked her and stood, saying he’d go see Thorne. “Hey, Jon…wait a sec.”

There was another sort of service Lemore offered to the teenage counselors of Camp Winterfell. It was not a secret by any means although it was not something that was advertised in the training manual either. Thorne and Mordane might bury their heads in the sand all they liked but Lemore was no fool. Teenagers would always be teenagers.

She reached into the top drawer of her supply cabinet and grabbed a three pack before handing them over.

The boy blushed and stammered like she was asking him to try one on for her.

“Just take them, Jon…just in case. I’d rather you be prepared and nothing happen than you not be prepared and Miss Stark be seeking me out with a more serious issue before the summer’s over. Okay?”

“Okay…thanks,” he said with another shy grin before he darted out of the clinic.

Lemore sighed to herself over young lovers and then asked the Mother for grace and patience as her next patient came in soon after sporting two black eyes, a bloody nose and a rotten disposition.

“Joffrey,” she said briskly. “Come and have a seat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jon left Thorne’s office an hour later feeling extremely relieved.

They’d made him call his mother while him and Mordane sat there. His mother had been disappointed but understanding. She knew her son. It wasn’t the first time she’d received regarding him getting into a fight but, in the past, those fights had had more to do with him getting his feelings hurt. This time he’d been fighting over someone else. She just told him they could discuss it more when he came back home.

Then, he’d listened to a lecture by Thorne but they hadn’t kicked him out of camp. Jon thought if it was up to Thorne alone, he might already be packing his duffle. But Mordane had been irate over what Joffrey had done. Jon suspected she would’ve liked to get a few blows in, too. So, he’d been assigned extra duties and warned he was not to screw up again and sent on his way.

He was practically skipping along the path towards C4 in truth. He’d asked Sansa to the dance and she’s said yes! And she’d kissed him! Well, she’d kissed his cheek but that was good enough. He had admitted he liked her and she’d said she’d go to the dance with him. Or somewhere else.

It wasn’t quite dark yet but the crickets were tuning up for their nightly serenade. But it was hot and sticky out. He could hear a distant rumble of thunder. The crickets might have to wait. He needed to check on his campers and see that they were nestled down for the night. Gawen Glover, for all his bold talk, was afraid of storms.

He passed by C3 and glanced at the lit window, wondering if Sansa was there or still with her girls. He hoped she was alright after the nastiness of earlier. He was grateful to her for speaking on his behalf. He’d been in such a rage that he’d been unable to explain himself at first.

He closed his eyes as the fury started bubbling under the surface once more. He’d found Joffrey behind the building. His buddies had jetted before he got there. Jon had been disgusted by him with his face pressed against the building as he was busy wanking off like some freak in a bad porn film.

But when Jon heard him whisper Sansa’s name, he saw red and completely lost it. He wasn’t aware of anything until Sansa called his name and he looked up to see her standing there, worried and frightened. He’d been a little frightened of himself, too. He’d never had such a primal, visceral reaction to anything. He wasn’t sure he would’ve stopped hitting Joffrey if Sansa hadn’t appeared. And no matter how gross and reprehensible Joffrey’s peeping was, it would be no justification for murder.

He shivered at the memory despite the warm night and kept walking.

A crack of lightning lit up the night as he reached his campers. Gawen cowered under his covers as the thunder rolled and Little Walder was teasing him for being a ‘fraidy cat. But Jon asked the boys about dinner, got Gawen to settle down and warned Little Walder not to tease him before he turned down their lights and bid them goodnight.

The rain was pouring down when he emerged from their cabin. He’d be soaked and his shoes would be muddy by the time he reached his cabin but there was no way around it, he supposed. Still, he stood on the cabin’s stoop for a bit longer hoping maybe the rain would die down.

Just as he started to make his dash, he saw another cabin door open across from the large firepit that separated the boys and girls’ cabins. A halo of red hair was illuminated in the doorway before the light was doused and he knew it was Sansa tucking in her girls. She stood on the stoop of their cabin and Jon’s feet were moving before he was even fully conscious of it.

“Hey,” he called when he was a few feet away, not wishing to startle her in the dark.

Her face broke into the sunniest smile at the sight of him, banishing the stormy night from his mind.

“Hey, Jon,” she said breathlessly as he joined her on the stoop.

There wasn’t much room for them both and they were huddled close together. He was already drenched from the twenty seconds it had taken to reach her. He hoped she didn’t mind him standing so close…and dripping on her a bit.

“How are your hands?”

“They’re okay.”

He honestly hadn’t given them much thought since they’d been bandaged. They’d probably make themselves known tonight as he lay in his bunk but right now, they were nothing. All he could think of was Sansa and the sweet citrusy smell that always lingered around her after she showered. He loved it.

He wished he could think of something to say, to tell her she was beautiful and he was pretty sure he was in love with her but all he could seem to do was stare like a doofus.

His stomach growled loudly enough to be heard over the rain right after another rumble of thunder and Sansa laughed.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah.” He’d missed dinner.

“Come on then,” she said, clasping his hand and pulling them into the rain.

Jon raced along the trail beside her, his heart thumping away in his chest as Sansa’s hand was holding his. The meager trail lights looked pitiful compared to the brilliant flashes of lightning that illuminated their way.

They were both gasping for breath when they reached the mess hall. Sansa pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. It was dark and quiet this time of night. Jon knew she had early breakfast set-up duties but didn’t know Mordane had trusted her with a key.

“I’m not supposed to have it,” Sansa said, already guessing his thoughts. “But some mornings she likes to lie in a bit longer and I was always here early.”

“That’s great.” It was. He was starving.

Sansa went to the fridge and pulled out some lunch meat and cheese and told him to get some bread. He brought her four slices and she told him to go sit down. She came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with an enormous club sandwich. She even brought him pickles, chips and a soda to go with it.

“Oh, gods…thank you,” he moaned as he took the plate.

“Enjoy,” she said with a satisfied smile. “I should clean up.”

“No…I’ll clean up. Will you sit with me while I eat?” he asked. He wanted to eat but he wanted her company even more.

She smiled and nodded, sitting on the bench beside him.

His empty stomach swooped with excitement. He was extremely aware of her proximity, the fact that they were completely alone…and the condoms in his pocket.

So, in an effort not to dwell too much about the circumstances…or get a boner there at the table, he focused on chomping away at his sandwich. When he paused to swallow an extra-large bite, he noticed her rubbing her hands along her wet thighs. She shivered but was trying not to be obvious about it. Their clothes were soaked through and it was chilly in the mess. He hadn’t noticed though because he felt like someone had turned the heat on the minute Sansa sat down next to him.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“A little,” she admitted.

“I think you’re more than a little cold. Your lips currently match your camp swim suit.” She crinkled up her nose at him, making him chuckle. He started to put an arm around her. “Is this okay?” he asked before he went through with it.

“Yeah, it’s okay…if you don’t mind warming me up.”

 _Mind? No, I don’t mind_ , he thought happily as he wrapped his arm around her back with his hand caressing her upper arm that was covered in gooseflesh. Even damp and chilled her skin was so soft. He discreetly inhaled her sweet scent. He wondered if she’d push him away if he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

He made the mistake of looking down at her chest for a second. She was wearing a bra but it was as soaked as her shirt. He could see her nipples perfectly outlined. They’d probably be chilled from the rain. His hands were warm. His tongue was warm. He stifled a groan. His cock was aching.

He rubbed her arm a little more vigorously to warm her whilst looking diligently away from her chest.

“Mmm…Jon. That’s nice,” she sighed, leaning into him.

 _Mmm…Jon._ How many times had he imagined hearing those words from Sansa? But now he was hearing them for real, adding more fuel to his already active imagination.

“Sansa…” he said, his voice lower than normal, half way between a plea and a warning. She looked up at him and her lips were right there. “Sansa…I really want to kiss you.”

Her earlier comfort in his embrace disappeared in an instant but he didn’t think he’d upset her. She was tense but it was the right sort of tension for this moment...he hoped.

Her eyes swept down from his lips to his soaked shirt. Her pupils dilated. Maybe she appreciated his efforts at the gym. He hoped so. He also hoped she wouldn’t notice the burgeoning bulge in his shorts.

He sat there with his arm still around her, still caressing her bare upper arm and staring at her. He couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say something else. Should he take it back? Should he apologize? Should he just dive in and kiss her like he longed to?

The answer came two beats later when she leaned forward ever so slightly. He met her half way, pressing his lips to hers.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa grinned at him when they both pulled back from that first kiss; a soft, chaste pressing of lips together. He grinned back at her before immediately capturing her lips again.

If that first kiss made her tummy clench up in heady excitement, this second one sent an electrical current humming through her body from the back of her neck to the tips of her toes. Heat stirred between her legs. She hoped he wouldn’t notice her rubbing them together to relieve the ache his kisses were causing.

His mouth was just as kissable as she’d dreamed, his firm, full lips molding to her own perfectly. His hands went to her waist as she put hers on his shoulders. They had turned towards each other on the bench seat. He slanted his head to the side, teasing the seam of her mouth with his tongue. She gasped his name, giving him the opening he sought. His tongue was hot and she could taste the potato chips on his breath. She didn’t mind it. She let him deftly explore her mouth as her fingers twined through his wet curls.

After a time, she tentatively swiped his mouth with her tongue. She didn’t have much experience with kissing like this. And before, it had felt more like an invasion, like the boy meant to make her submit with his tongue. She hadn’t cared for it honestly.

But, Jon didn’t do that. He welcomed her hesitant explorations with soft moans, boosting her confidence. His lips and mouth were pliant under hers when she took charge. His fingers were gripping her hips but there was a restraint in how he held her that she recognized and respected. He’d let her take the lead if she wanted in this just as he would in anything.

That ache between her legs grew. She’d only dreamed of being held like this by Jon, of kissing him this way. Now that she’d experienced the reality of it, she felt sorry for her former self.

On and on they kissed as the storm raged outside. It felt like they were alone in the world here in the mess hall at night.

A sudden gust of wind loudly rattled the shutters and they broke apart as though they’d been discovered. It was getting late. They’d have to be up early for their campers. And though she doubted Mordane or Thorne would be doing random cabin checks on a night like tonight, there was still that chance.

Jon’s eyes were as dark as onyx and his lips were swollen and red. She supposed hers must be, too.

“We should…” she began. She let the regret in her voice show though. She didn’t want to go.

“Yeah,” he said, tracing her lips lightly with his finger. She trembled under his touch and he smiled. “I’ll clean up in there and then walk you to your cabin.”

The rain had slacked off to a drizzle as they held hands and walked down the lane together.

“So, you’re not kicked out?” she asked. She figured not but they’d not managed to do all that much talking between the rain, him eating and then the kissing.

“Nope, you’re stuck with me,” he said with a boyish grin.

“And the dance?”

“I’m still taking you to the dance,” he said.

“Good,” she smiled as they reached C3. “Well…I guess this is good night.”

“Good night, Sansa,” he said in a husky tone before he dove in for a kiss good-night. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She nodded, her cheeks were hot all over again just from that quick kiss. “Sweet dreams.”

“Oh, they will be,” he said with a devilish wink before he headed off towards his cabin a couple of hundred feet away.

She opened the door and found three pairs of eyes locked on her. She was sure to look a mess between her wet clothes, mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips.

“Where in Seven hells have you been, young lady?” Margaery smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Joffrey was gone before the sun was up the next day. Five of the other male counselors were asked to take one his campers, including Jon. He agreed of course. He could hardly say no. But he was shocked when Thorne gave him Tommen. He wasn’t sure what Thorne meant by that. Tommen was a sweet kid and Jon had nothing against him but he knew how he would’ve felt as a ten-year-old if he had been handed over to the guy that had beat his older brother up. Sure enough, the boy seemed scared of him initially, no doubt having been told things by his mother and brother last night.

Thankfully, Sansa was there to help. She knew Tommen from when she’d dated Joffrey and he seemed comfortable with her.

“Jon’s not like that,” he overhead her saying to Tommen when they were all spread out on blankets in the sports field working on tying knots the next afternoon. “He’d never lay a finger on you, sweetheart.”

“Joffrey said he was a psychopath and was working here for community service after some bleeding-heart judge let him off on a bunch of felonies.”

He heard Sansa’s charming laughter and couldn’t resist peering over his shoulder. He saw her hugging the Baratheon boy.

“Do you really believe everything Joffrey tells you?”

“No…he’s a dick.”

“Tommen!” Sansa scolded. “You shouldn’t say that.”

Jon covered his mouth to suppress his snicker. He had to agree with the kid.

“Sorry. But it’s true, Sansa. You know it is. You dated him. He’s awful. It’s part of why I begged to stay even though Mother wanted me to come home with them. I’d rather be here than home. I just didn’t think they’d give me to…”

Sansa had caught him looking at them. She winked at Jon before she said, “Tommen, I promise Jon’s not a psychopath or here serving community service. He’s a nice guy, one of the sweetest I’ve ever met. Trust me.”

Jon grinned like a besotted fool at her words, puffing up like a gamecock at her praise. _Don’t think about your cock._ He shook his head and tried to focus on the knots he needed to untie in Walder’s length of rope rather than the knots in his stomach. It was tricky with his bandaged hands.

Sansa left Tommen and sauntered his way after checking on a few more of their campers.

“Were you eavesdropping just now?” she asked as she plopped down beside him smelling like a lemon grove and fresh cut flowers. How did she manage that after hours in the sun?

“Maybe,” he said, doing his damnedest to suppress his smirk. He gave up on the piece of rope and couldn’t contain himself. “So, I’m a nice guy, huh?”

“I happen to think so,” she said with a coquettish smile.

“One of the sweetest you’ve ever met?” he prompted with a hint of a leer.

“Don’t get cocky, Jon Snow,” she warned though he could see her trying not to grin.

 _Don’t think about your cock…oh, shit_.

Jon swallowed hard and subtly shifted, repositioning his legs on the blanket. She was sitting so close. He was dying to put his arms around her but he couldn’t with the kids here watching.

By gods, he needed to figure out a way to have some time alone with her. The dance was still a week away. He might combust before then if he didn’t get to kiss her again. Granted, he was on thin ice with Thorne but sometimes a little rule breaking was in order. After all, if Sam and Gilly had managed to get away with it a few times, surely they could just once, right?

Emboldened by her words to Tommen and their kisses last night, he decided to take the chance.

“Sansa, would you take a walk with me after dinner tonight? After lights out? I don’t want to get you in trouble but…maybe we could go to the lake or down to the boathouse?”

“Down to the boathouse?” she squeaked. Her cheeks turned bright pink. She was gaping at him and her eyes were wide.

Jon groaned and covered his face. _Idiot!_ Asking a girl to take a walk down to the boathouse after lights out was the camp equivalent of suggesting Netflix and chill. It was the most popular place to hook up, he’d heard. But Sansa wasn’t some conquest he hoped to make. He’d never want her to feel that way.

“I didn’t mean it that way!” he started babbling. “I mean, I’d like to but…shit…I’m not asking you to…I know you’re not that kind of girl, Sansa! I would never presume…I’m…” he sighed, hanging his head at his own incompetence.

He closed his eyes, wanting to disappear…or maybe hang himself with Walder’s knotted rope.

But instead, he felt warm fingers lacing through his own. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him again. He hurriedly glanced down at her hand squeezing his and thought his heart just might beat right out of his chest.

“It’s okay, Jon. I didn’t think you were like that either. You just caught me off guard.”

“I’d like to spend time with you. I don’t care what we do or don’t do. I’d just like to be with you.”

“That sounds sweet.”

“Great,” he sighed with relief. “I’ll come get you after lights out, yeah?”

She nodded.

Jon became aware of Shireen and Lyanna giving the pair of them the stare-down and checked his watch. He blew his whistle bringing all knot-tying to a halt.

“Time for kickball,” he announced.

Most of the campers were happy to release some pent-up energy. He was greeted by a chorus of cheers from Edric, Lyanna, Tommen and others but heard grumbles from Shireen and Little Walder. Neither of them cared much for sports, he’d learned. Well, neither one of them were particularly athletic. They were usually the last ones picked when they sorted teams. Jon had been blessed with grace and speed on the track and field but he had sympathy for those who weren’t.

“Shireen, Walder…you two are the captains today,” he decided. “Shireen picks first; boy, girl, boy, girl.”

Suddenly, both kids seemed more invested as Shireen chose Edric and Walder chose Lyanna…much to Lyanna’s consternation but Jon knew she’d give it her all once she was playing.

As the rest of the camper were sorted, Sansa leaned in close and whispered, “You really are the sweetest.” He was back to feeling like a smug prick at that alone but he gulped when she added, “I’ll bring a blanket for us tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Look at them,” Shireen whispered to Edric after scoring for the first time in kickball ever and getting high-fives from Jon and her teammates. She pointed towards Jon and Sansa. It was so obvious. “Definitely becoming an item.”

“An item? What kind of item?” Edric asked, looking around in confusion. “Is this like when you get items in Mario Kart?”

“No,” she scoffed. “I mean Jon and Sansa, silly. Didn’t you see the way they were staring at each other earlier when she took his hand? He looked like he couldn’t breath there for a minute when she did that. It was so dreamy.”

“If you say so,” Edric said. “I saw the hand grab but I think she was just trying to get his attention. He had his eyes closed.”

“Oh, no! There was more to it! Lyanna agrees. There were sparks between them. They have tons of UST.”

“Mother of Dragons…talk normal, will you? What the heck is UST?”

Shireen colored and shrugged. “I’m not sure exactly what it stands for.”

“Is it contagious?” he asked concernedly.

“Gods…no,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’ve heard the term discussed in my chat group about a couple that are really into each other and want to kiss but they’re not there yet.”

“You’re in a chat group? What in seven hells?”

“It’s for my book club...Classics Appreciation Society of Westerosi Romance,” she blushed. “CASWR for short. It’s…” Edric was mumbling the abbreviation and looking like she’d suddenly grown a second head. _Boys_. “Anyway…”

“Do the people in your chat know you’re 10?”

“Almost 11 and of course not!”

“Does your mom and dad know about you being in a chat?”

“Well, no…and you’d better not say a word or I’ll send Lyanna after you!”

Edric raised his hands in surrender. “Fine! Fine! Tell me more about UTS!” he huffed.

“ _Ahem_ …it’s UST,” she corrected. “All I know is the goal is to get from UST to RST.”

“Which is what exactly?”

“I haven’t the foggiest but that’s the goal,” she said with a satisfied nod.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's become clear that I need to stop trying to guess the length of fics when they're not finished. I originally meant to write a one-shot but then decided it would be two chapters but...change of plan. Sorry. (not sorry) 
> 
> Unlike any other story in this series, I made them virgins in this so I feel like more build up is needed to do the romance and sexy times justice. I don't personally get excited to write smut without some story around it and feelings attached. So, they're getting more time to explore. We are getting there though, I promise! 
> 
> If you're reading this, I hope you're enjoying it half as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I do love teen Jonsa AUs. However, since it's going longer than intended, I plan on updating some other WIPs before I update this one again. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa get some advice and go on their walk after dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter to move the romance along :)

 

Sansa paced back and forth between the bunk beds that night after seeing that her campers were settled. Marg and Yara weren’t back yet but Gilly was. She watched her for a bit before finally sticking out a leg to make her stop.

“Sansa, stop. You’re making me nervous with your pacing.. You said it was just a walk…with a bit of handholding and kissing, right?”

“Yeah but then I went and told him I’d bring a blanket!”

“Well, that’s just sensible. Might as well be comfortable.”

“But does that make it sound like I’m inviting…you know.”

She gestured helplessly. She was attracted to Jon, really attracted to him. She liked him. Okay, she was probably already more than half way in love with him. But she wasn’t sure how far she was willing to go just yet. She was a virgin. Was he one, too?

“The only thing you’re inviting is a place to sit that’s not the dirt when you get tired of walking. And some making out, I think. Are you opposed to that?”

“No,” she said, grinning at her friend. “Not at all.”

“Alright then.”

Sansa was grateful for this moment alone with Gilly. Yara and Margaery were fine and they definitely knew a lot more than her but sometimes they treated sex so casually, like it was no more significant than getting you nails done.

Sansa wasn’t sure what to think exactly. She just knew she didn’t want it to be a casual thing for her and Jon…if they even went that far this summer.

She’d imagined her first time being with someone really special. Jon was special. She didn’t doubt that. But, she’d always been a good girl, a perfect little lady. That didn’t mean she didn’t have less than ladylike thoughts, particularly when it came to Jon, but old habits and all.

“Gilly? Can I ask if you and Sam have…” Sansa bit her tongue. It wasn’t her business. “I’m sorry. Never mind.”

“No, it’s alright,” Gilly confided. “I’ll tell you at least. We’ve gone ‘round the bases, metaphorically speaking.”

Sansa’s eyes grew wide. “And it was…okay?” _‘Okay?’ How lame, Sansa. You sound like such a child_.

“Yeah, it was okay,” Gilly laughed but it wasn’t mean when she did. “It’s more than okay really. Sam wasn’t my first though. I was his but he caught on quick enough.”

“Do you think Jon will mind if I’m…inexperienced?”

“Why would he mind? Do you know if he’s…”

Sansa shook her head vehemently. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Why? If you care about him, and I’m going to go ahead and say you care about him because I know you pretty well by now, don’t be afraid to find out. It can make things a lot easier for you both if you don’t carry all these expectations or misconceptions around with you.”

“Right,” she agreed though she still harbored some doubts.

“Why don’t you borrow my sweatshirt?” Gilly suggested next. “It’s dark brown which will be better for sneaking out and it can get chilly here at night even with a guy at your side.”

 

* * *

 

 

“With Sansa?” Grenn asked when Jon admitted he had plans tonight. He nodded. “Well, maybe you won’t be choking the chicken in your bunk tonight then.”

“Piss off. That was like, three times…maybe.”

“Every fucking night!”

“You’re exaggerating! And clearly, you’re thinking of yourself. I should’ve asked Lemore for a sleep aid with you jerking your gherkin in the bunk under me all the time.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Grenn scoffed. “I hope you have a nice _walk_ anyway. You’re a lucky bastard.”

Jon was in a good mood and chose to ignore the taunt. He knew Grenn hadn’t meant it as a reflection of his parentage though it still stung. It was the truth and maybe he’d be better off if he stopped letting it bug him. He’d been born the bastard son of a teen mom and, while Wintertown might not be the most backwards place on the planet, there had still been raised eyebrows and whispers that followed in his wake throughout his life. He knew one thing though. He would never wish that on his child or to put a girl in the same situation his mother had faced.

He pulled on a clean black shirt, one that wasn’t covered with the Camp Winterfell logo and would hopefully help him avoid detection when he snuck out to fetch Sansa for their walk.

“Be sure and go ‘round the backway towards the girls’ cabins,” Sam said. “Thorne sits outside and smokes at night sometimes after lights out. For an old guy, he’s got ears like an elephant. And him and Mordane sometimes check the boathouse.”

“We’re just going for a walk!” he huffed as Pyp’s rather large ears had perked up at the mention of the boathouse and he started humming ‘Let’s Get It On.’ “Shut the fuck up,” he growled. “I’m not sure we’re going that direction but thanks for the advice, Sam.”

“Maybe we’ll still have to lock them in a closet,” Grenn joked.

“What in seven hells are you talking about?”

“Nothing!”

But Grenn and Pyp looked ready to shit themselves with glee. They were enjoying this too much. Or maybe they were happy at the thoughts of him getting some since neither of them had had much luck this summer.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. “Can I talk to you outside for a sec?”

Jon knew what him and Sansa had discussed earlier before kickball but he also knew what Nurse Lemore had said. Sam followed him out of the cabin and Jon pulled one of the condoms out of his pocket.

“Been to see Lemore already?” Sam chuckled.

“Not you, too! She gave it to me, alright? I didn’t ask. I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing with it.”

“You’re my best friend, Jon, but I am _never_ giving you a demo on how to use one.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Sam! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Sam started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and snickering. “Sorry.”

“I’m just thinking…is it too forward of me to carry one with me?”

“Are you planning on showing it to Sansa?”

“No!”

“Then, no. You’re just being prepared…like a good little wolf scout.”

“Very funny,” Jon said as he stashed the condom again. “I’m not expecting anything. I just…I don’t want to screw up, Sam.”

“I don’t think you’ll screw up. You’re both single. You’re friends and it’s summer camp. She likes you. You like her.”

“I love her.” He’d whispered it but his friend heard him. Sam gave him a questioning smile and he nodded. “I do. I want her to be my girlfriend.”

“Then ask her to be your girlfriend.”

“What if she thinks I’m just trying to get laid?”

“I don’t think Sansa will think that of you. Be honest with her. Tell her how you feel and that you’re willing to wait. You are willing to wait, right?”

“Of course, I am!”

“Okay. So, you talk to her. Tell her how you feel and let things happen naturally.”

“Naturally. Got it.”

Jon said goodnight to his friend and headed down the overgrown backtrail towards the girls’ cabins. It was a longer, woolier route but would avoid the chaperones’ cabins. He’d brought along a flashlight and a bottled water in case they got thirsty.

_And a condom._

_You’re just a good little wolf scout letting things happen naturally._

_Right. But now I’ve got Marvin Gaye crooning in my head. Fuck me. Actually…please, fuck me._

_Shit. Just stop thinking about sex. Whistle or something._

_No, don’t whistle, dipshit. Do you want to get caught? Gods…_

He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking. It was quiet out… _too quiet_. Jon had enjoyed the outdoors since he was a little boy but the woods at night could mess with your head when you were alone and not on a broad, well-lit path. Even then when you’d watched one too many horror movies.

_Friday the 13th, Sleepaway Camp, Summer Camp Massacre…what’s with the sadistic thrill of killing teens away at summer camp in movies anyway? Especially teens that are just good kids looking for a little loving?_

Leaves and branches kept tugging at his shirt and hair, giving him the creeps. The night sounds that were always present were strangely absent. He felt hemmed in on all sides along the narrow trail and the oppressive silence. At one point, he heard something largish moving nearby and heavy breathing.

_Just a friendly little forest creature. Bambi’s mom or something. Not an ax-wielding maniac. All is well._

A bloodcurdling howl rent the night just then and Jon jumped. Alright…it was a squirrel chittering at him. As if Mother Nature meant to reassure him of the fact, the insects kicked up a racket bringing him some comfort…and mosquito bites.

_Son of a bitch_.

He thought he was getting close to his destination when he walked right through a spider’s web. He stifled a yelp, already imagining something huge, purple and hairy on his back. He might not consider himself much of a dancer but anyone watching would’ve witnessed quite a show as he jumped and stomped and wildly batted at his back and head.

Gratefully, he emerged from the brush at last and spied C3. The lights were already out. He crept towards the door wondering if he should knock or just wait outside or…

A hand reached out from the darkened night and tapped his shoulder. “Hey.”

“Holy shitballs!” he shouted.

He spun midair, his limbs akimbo, as he prepared to knock whoever the fuck thought they’d sneak up on Jon Snow in the dead of night into next week.

“Oh…it’s you,” he said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

She started giggling and soon he was, too. Wearing her olive shorts, sneakers and a baggy brown sweatshirt, Sansa had her hair in a loose braid and a blanket tucked under her arm. This was happening. Sansa Stark wanted to be with him. He grabbed her by the hand and was struck by inspiration.

“Where are we going?” she asked as they headed in the opposite direction from the lake, the boathouse and Thorne and Mordane’s cabins.

“The sports field.”

“Are we playing a romantic game of kickball? Can I be on your team?”

“No, smarty pants. We’re going to see the stars. It’s the best place for that. Plus, I’ve had enough of creeping through the underbrush for the moment.”

He heard her quiet gasp and felt her hand squeeze his. He’d chosen well apparently. “Lead on, Counselor Snow.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa drew a deep breath as Jon spread out the blanket on the newly trimmed grass, the only trimmed grass for miles around. A nice open field with a baseball diamond and roughhewn dugouts and no trees, it was ideal for star-gazing. It was ideal for a romantic rendezvous too except it left lovers somewhat exposed.

“Sorry I don’t have anything better to offer but some water,” he said as they sat down together.

He spread his legs out across the blanket and propped himself up with his hands as he leaned back.

“That’s okay,” she said, accepting the bottle for a sip. “I’m thirsty anyway.” _Yup…thirsty._

Parched was more accurate. Her mouth was dry as a desert. _Nerves_. She swallowed the water and handed it back.

He smiled at her and she quickly turned away after grinning back. Why was she so nervous? They’d kissed already. He’d said they wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to.

She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking up dreamily at the stars sparkling above them.

“May I put my arm around you?”

He’d done that last night in the mess hall. He’d asked if he could put his arm around her. It was terribly sweet and polite the way he would ask. She could trust Jon. There was no need to be so nervous.

She nodded and felt him scoot a little closer. It was a touch cool out as Gilly had said. He was only wearing a t-shirt. He wrapped his arm around her. He was warm, warmer than her. She pressed herself into his side and heard him exhale softly against her temple. She let the stillness of the summer night and Jon’s comforting presence wash over her.

“You can see so many stars without the city lights,” she commented after a while. “It’s strange to think they’re always there but we don’t really see them that often. Even when we’ve got a clear night, I often forget to look up. We miss out on all the beauty that’s just there waiting for us to look.”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful out here,” he said in a deep, husky tone. “But, it’s not nearly as beautiful as you.” Sansa craned her neck up to find him gazing at her. In the dark, he wouldn’t see how pink her cheeks grew at his words. “Shit…was that corny?” he asked self-consciously. Maybe his cheeks were pink, too.

“No,” she said sincerely, laying a hand on his knee. “It was lovely, the loveliest thing any guy has ever said to me.”

He tightened his grip around her shoulders a little. They both looked up at the heavens for a while. She pointed out some of the constellations her father had taught her.

“Your dad sounds nice.”

“He is.” She knew Jon just had his mom. “I think you’d like him. I think he’d like you, too.”

That pleased him, she could tell. “Maybe I could meet him…all your family someday maybe.”

“I’d like to meet your mom.”

They grew quiet again. Sansa was very aware of his leg next to hers and his arm around her shoulders. His hair was soft when she leaned against him again and it brushed her cheek. He smelled like soap and pine trees.

He took her hand and fidgeted a bit. She had a feeling there was something he wanted to say, something important. She stayed quiet and waited.

“Sansa, I know this summer won’t last forever and I know we go to two different schools but…would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?” Her heart leapt and her tummy flipped but she could not do more than smile at him for several seconds. “I really like you. I think I’m in love with you,” he added when she continued to sit there mutely.

_Say something!_ her mind screamed as his face started to fall.

“I think I’m in love with you, too,” she said quickly. She did. She’d never been in love before but she knew this was different than anything she’d ever felt for any other boy. She heard his sigh of relief and leaned in. “And, I’d love to be your girlfriend,” she said just before they kissed.

 

* * *

 

 

Just like the night before, their first kiss was a peck but things had quickly heated up. This time though, they were not soaking wet from a downpour or sitting on hard benches. The newly-mowed grass smelled sweet but Sansa was sweeter by far in his arms. Soft and welcoming, she smelled of like freshly-squeezed lemonade. Her skin was rose petal soft as he dipped his hands beneath the bulky sweatshirt to grasp her waist as their lips and tongues met.

She giggled when they stopped to catch their breath and leaned backwards on the blanket. He followed her down, his lips caressing her jaw and cheeks before he sought her mouth again. He nipped and tickled her, relishing her laughter.

He rolled to his side till his body was three-quarters of the way to covering hers, his arms braced on either side of her head. Her eyes sparkled in the starlight, looking more silver than blue and reminded him of diamonds.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured.

“So are you.”

He kissed her again and felt her hands winding through his curls. His arms buckled and he was pressed against her chest now. Maybe he was imagining it but he would’ve sworn he could feel her heart pounding in time with his. But, he could definitely feel the soft mounds of her breasts beneath him even through the sweatshirt. He propped up on elbows and one hand started toying with her braid.

“I want to run my fingers through your hair. Can I?”

She nodded and started to sit up. He rolled over to his back, tucking his hands behind his head, and watched her pull out the hair band and deftly undo her braid.

“C’mere,” he urged, tugging her on top of him.

She liked that, he could tell. At first, she was lying more beside him than on him as they kissed. But when he started sucking on her neck, she moaned and edged her way on top of him. He groaned quietly to feel the weight of her on him.

“Am I too heavy?” she asked uncertainly.

“No…you’re just perfect.”

Her hair was spilling all around them. He carded his fingers through it. It was every bit as silky as he’d dreamed.

Suddenly, she frowned at something.

“What?”

“Something’s poking me.”

“Sorry,” he croaked, embarrassed beyond belief.

“No, not that,” she laughed. “I don’t mind if you’re, um…no, it’s something pointy.”

“Well, it is feeling a bit pointy,” he snickered.

“In your pocket, you goof.”

“Well, now I’m thinking of a dozen more jokes to make.” She sat up and slapped his arm. “Ow!” He sat up too and grinned at her…and then realized what she’d felt. “It’s a…” He pulled it out of his pocket. “I was not planning on needing this tonight. I promise, I meant what I said. I can wait for as long as you say...if you ever even want to with me.  I was just being…”

“Prepared?”

“Yeah. Sansa, are you pissed or…”

“No. I like that you’re prepared…a good wolf scout.”

“Gods, that’s what Sam said!”

“See, I knew Sam was smart.”

They started kissing and he laid back on the blanket again. She quickly climbed on top again, raining kisses all over his face. He spread his legs just a bit wider till she was straddling one thigh. There was no mistaking his erection for anything other than what it was but she didn’t seem to mind it against her hip. She moved against him slowly…experimentally.

“Oh, gods…Jon…” she whined.

He realized what she wanted and moved his hands from her hair to her hips.

“Yeah? Is it good?” he asked. She bit her lip and nodded, rocking against his thigh, a slow grind. “Go on, love. Use me,” he whispered. _Gods, use me. Anything at all to please_ _you._

He held her tightly and she started to move purposely, rubbing her center against his muscled thigh. His cock ached at the thoughts of getting her off. His cock ached to get off, too.

She rose to her knees just slightly to give herself more control and continued. His fingers found their way up her shorts to cup her ass, round and firm and perfect.

“Jon…will you touch me…my breasts, please?” she moaned.

She had her face buried against his neck. It felt like it was on fire. She was embarrassed. She didn’t need to be.

“Are you kidding me? I’d love to touch you anywhere you say.”

His hands slid up her smooth sides and he felt the swell of her breasts through her bra. She sat up unexpectedly and quickly unfastened her bra before swooping down once more to resume humping his leg. He immediately returned his hands to her tits. Now, instead of cotton or spandex or whatever it was, he just felt her. Soft, round and warm but perky under his rough hands, he longed to see them. He longed to kiss them and suck on them.

Just when he thought he might jizz his shorts at all these new and exciting sensations, Sansa halted the moment of her hips and shuddered. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide. She collapsed on top of him with a little mewling sound.

“Did you come, love?” he asked. She nodded and then tucked herself into his neck again. He stroked her back and said, “Good.”

She rolled off him and sighed. “I…I’ve never…not with anyone before.”

“I’m glad you did with me.” _So glad I want to start beating my chest and declare to the world that I got Sansa Stark off!_

“Jon…have you ever…with anyone else?”

“No, I’m a virgin.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything for you.”

“You did plenty for me.”

“But you didn’t...”

_I will later in my bunk. Grenn will just have to lump it_. “I’m not complaining.” _I got to touch your ass and your tits. Nope, not complaining_. “Besides, the best part of tonight is…you’re my girlfriend now.”

“Oh, Jon,” she sighed…just as they saw flashlights heading their way.

“Seven hells,” he grumbled. “Come on. If it’s Mordane and Thorne, we’ll both be in trouble but I might get kicked out of here.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a little minute since I updated this one. Apologies. Amymel86 left me a sweet comment on it the other day and inspired me to push past my block on this. I hope not to keep the next chapter lingering so long!

 

“Where have you been tonight, young lady?” Margaery asked.

“Star gazing,” Sansa announced before she kicked off her sandals and twirled around the cabin.

“Star gazing? Is that a new phrase the kids are using for it?”

“No, we were actually star gazing. Jon suggested it. It was so romantic of him,” she sighed.

Gilly was grinning but the other two looked incredulous. “Wait…are you trying to tell us there was no action?” Yara asked.

“There may have been some action,” Sansa replied evasively as she sank dramatically onto her bunk. “But the best part is he asked me to be his girlfriend and we’re in love.”

She was still breathless after their sprint from the sports field. She’d been clutching Jon’s hand tightly and trying not to start giggling as the flashlights grew closer. They weren’t even sure who was coming their way but better safe than sorry.

_Could’ve been Thorne or Mordane…or some psycho._

Racing through the woods at night, it was like something in a scary movie and yet she couldn’t help wanting to laugh about it. It was a madness of sorts, she supposed. But maybe that’s what love did to you.

Once they’d reached her cabin, Sansa knew he’d have to leave. He had to get back to the boys’ side of camp.

But first…

“Love you,” he’d whispered as he’d cradled her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly once more.

The fact that he’d taken her all the way to her doorstep and kissed her once more before fleeing and said that…she was floating with happiness. She may even have started humming ‘So This is Love.’ _I like Disney. Sue me._

“In love?” Margaery asked gently, a pained expression on her face. “Oh, Sansa, it’s a summer romance. It’s very sweet…but are you sure it’s really love?”

“Yes, I’m sure I love him,” she frowned. They’d encouraged this. Why were they questioning it?

_I think I’m in love with him anyway. That’s what I said. That’s what he said earlier, too._

“Boys will say lots of things to get what they want,” Yara said pragmatically. Margaery’s eyes swept downward towards the floor. Sansa bristled and Yara held up her hands in a placating manner. “Look, Snowflake seems like a good guy. He kicked Joffrey’s pervy ass. And he goes all soft giving you puppy-dog looks when you’re together but just remember when you return home again and you’re not seeing each other every day at the break of dawn…things can change.”

“Well, that’s not…”

She wanted to say it wouldn’t happen to them but how did she know? She was seventeen. She’d never really been in love before. She’d had some desperate crushes but this was way beyond that.

_I do love him. I know it. Even if it’s first love, does the end of camp have to change that? He feels the same…doesn’t he?_

_Why did he have a condom with him tonight?_ another part of her asked.

_He was just being prepared. A good wolf scout, like he said._

The thought troubled her a bit now though.

“I think it’s wonderful,” Gilly said. She gave her friend a grateful smile.

The other two girls nodded and guiltily agreed. “Of course, it’s lovely,” Margaery said. “Yara and I have had some bitter experiences but that doesn’t mean you will. Forget what we said.”

She nodded and the girls climbed into their bunks while Sansa dressed for bed and brushed her teeth. When she laid down, she hoped to focus on her night with Jon and the words they’d said, the things he’d made her feel. But unfortunately, Margaery and Yara’s words kept coming back to her.

_‘Forget what we said.’_

That is always easier said than done.

 

* * *

 

 

“I knew it,” Shireen sighed as she plopped back down on the bank of the lake between Lyanna and Edric. “They’re in love.”

Jon and Sansa had been demonstrating the proper way to row a canoe on dry land before allowing the campers a turn on the water. Jon had helped her into their canoe and then helped her back out when they were finished with the demonstration. It was rather gallant of him, Shireen thought. Sansa had been giving Jon such heart eyes throughout and Jon kept smiling goofily at her.

Then, when they’d gone up to the boathouse to fetch a few extra life preservers, Shireen had followed at a discreet distance and spied them holding hands on the trail before she’d run back to camp to report this development.

“I can’t believe you followed them. What if they’d started kissing?” Lyanna asked, clearly disgusted at the thought. She was strangely unromantic.

“So does that mean the UST thing is done then?” Edric asked.

“I…I’m not sure.” She wasn’t. Shireen still hated to admit she didn’t know what it even meant exactly. Sansa seemed happy. Jon seemed happy. But there was still an odd current in the air between them…almost like tension. _Hmmm. T for Tension maybe?_

“Maybe the counselor’s dance will settle it,” Edric said with a shrug. For a boy, he sometimes had good ideas.

“Of course! The counselor’s dance is tomorrow night! I’m sure that’ll settle things.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit,” Jon muttered under his breath. They were two paddles short. “I’ll run back over to the boathouse,” he told Sansa.

“I can come with you,” she offered.

“For two paddles?” he smirked. “Someone wanting some more kisses?” he whispered in her ear. Sansa started flushing a lovely pink but he noticed Shireen watching them both closely with wide eyes. He quickly pulled away.

“I guess you can handle it all by yourself. I’ll stay with the campers.”

“I’ll be right back.”

He jogged up the path to fetch the paddles, grinning to himself as he reflected on earlier. He knew they had a responsibility to watch over the kids but once they’d reached the boathouse, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from taking the opportunity to kiss her once or twice in the darkened, quiet space.

_Okay, several times._

He reached the boathouse and saw the door was propped open. Jon started to head inside when he recognized a couple of voices. He could’ve walked right in but something made him decide to stop and listen first.

“We’re supposed to be at the launch already,” Grenn complained. “There’s a lot of canoes to get ready and Mya’s going to kick my ass if I don’t get down there and help.”

“Why’re you so interested in Jon’s love life anyway?” Pyp asked.

“I’m not interested in Snow’s love life. I’m interested in Sansa. I was just wondering if your friend had anything going on with her.”

It was Justin Massey who he’d liked well enough when they met. Justin Massey who was tall, had whiteish blonde hair and was rich. Justin Massey who was clearly an asshole.

“Well, I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” Pyp said. “They’re seeing each other. I don’t know what their official status is but there’s definitely something going on.”

“Really?”

_Yeah, really!_ Jon wanted to storm in shouting. _You can be ‘interested’ all you want but she’s my girl._

“Yeah,” Grenn said. “They were together just last night.”

“When you say together…”

“We’re not sharing any sordid details with you,” Pyp sniffed primly.

Not that they had any details, sordid or otherwise, to share. Jon hadn’t said anything last night when he’d got back to the cabin. But they all knew he’d been with Sansa and he figured the huge dorky smile that had been plastered on his face probably made it clear that things had gone well.

He started smiling again. Last night had been amazing. He was looking forward to many more nights with Sansa like that.

“Fair enough,” Massey said. “I’m not looking to pick a fight. Hope her and Snow are happy. But who knows? Maybe Sansa will need a little comforting once summer’s over.”

“What in seven hells does that mean?”

“Well, Snow goes to Wintertown and Sansa and I are at Winterfell. The Starks are well off and your friend, uh… _isn’t_. Ned Stark’s a big name in the North. Who is Jon’s father again?” he asked in a slightly mocking tone. “Oh, that’s right…he’s not really around, is he?”

“I think you’d better shut the fuck up now,” Grenn growled dangerously.

“Yeah…yeah, I get it. I won’t bash on your pal. I’m sure Sansa will be eager to bring him home for her folks to meet. Maybe she’ll take him to the country club and introduce him around that set. Forget I said anything.”

Jon heard footsteps approaching and ducked around the corner of the building just before Justin came out, marching along the path to where everyone else was.

_Her folks…the country club set?_

He’d told her he wanted to meet her dad. He didn’t have any relationship with his father and there was still a little kid inside him who desperately wanted a father figure. He felt foolish for letting some of that slip now. For all he knew, Ned Stark might think he was a low-life who wasn’t fit to wipe his daughter’s boots. What if she was ashamed to bring him around?

Jon’s heart was pounding unsteadily and he felt a bit sick. He wanted to go in and talk to his friends. He wanted his friends to reassure him that money and social status and those sorts of things wouldn’t matter when they were in love.

“That guy’s a dick and full of shit,” Grenn said.

Jon nodded along outside. His friends had his back. They knew that him and Sansa were…

“Well…maybe,” Pyp said.

“Maybe?!”

_Maybe?!_

“Grenn, Sansa seems like a really nice girl but we don’t know her like we know Jon. And Massey’s right. The Starks are loaded.”

“So’s Sam’s family. Doesn’t keep him away from us.”

“Yeah, but Sam’s a guy. It’s different. Do you think they’ll be thrilled that their little girl is dating some poor kid she met at camp?”

“But they’ve not even met him. And Jon and Sansa are…”

“Never mind. I want Jon to be happy. And if they’re happy together then that’s great. And if it’s just a summer camp fling that fades once we get back home, we’ll be there for our friend, right? Let’s go. We’re already running late.”

Again, Jon hid waiting for others to depart. He definitely felt sick now as he went and retrieved the two paddles he’d come for in the first place.

_It’s more than just a summer camp fling. I love her._

He did. There was no ‘I think’ to it. Did she feel the same? He thought she did. But how would she feel if she got home and her parents didn’t approve of them dating? What if they’d never approve of him?

Feeling thoroughly depressed now, he headed back down the trail to Sansa and their campers.

But when he got there, Sansa came running up to him. “You were gone longer than I thought you’d be. I started to worry. You didn’t find another girl to kiss up there, did you?” she asked. She was teasing but she was also concerned about him. She cared about him, just as he cared about her.

“No, Sansa,” he sighed. His chest felt achy but maybe a little better, too. All these feelings were so strange and strong and hard to make heads or tails of sometimes. “I’m fine and there’s not any other girls I want to kiss.”

“Good,” she said, lacing their fingers together, “because there’s no other boys I want to kiss. Let’s go canoeing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Ohh_ …Jon…” she cried as she twisted her fingers tightly through his curls and writhed against his hard-on. The pressure was divine while he suckled her nipples, making all her nerves stand on end as lights danced behind her eyelids. “Jon…I think I’m going to cum.”

“Cum for me, baby,” he rasped, so low and husky it pushed her right over the edge.

She bucked against his erection twice more as his tongue swirled around her nipple and then he lightly sucked.

“ _Urrr_ …Jon…gods… _Unnn-ugh!_ ” she exhaled as those lights behind her eyelids flashed brighter and her toes curled up.

It felt like flying. It felt like falling. In short, it was the most amazing sensation ever.

They’d snuck out again tonight, taking another chance that maybe they shouldn’t have. She couldn’t help it. She’d been hoping to be alone with him, away from the kids, all day. She’d remembered the orgasm from last night at the most inopportune times on the lake today and couldn’t wait to be close to him like that again.

She’d brought a blanket again and he’d brought a bottle of water. But the sky was too cloudy for more star gazing and they’d wound up in the mess hall which she had a key to. They’d laid the blanket on the floor.

The kissing had quickly moved to touching, grasping and exploring. Soon, Jon had pulled her into his lap. He’d had her straddle him so they could grind against each other as they kissed. He had been panting and his cock had been so hard she’d wondered if it was painful for him. She could’ve asked but she’d blushed at just the thought of speaking so frankly.

“Can I…can I see them?” he’d asked when she’d unfastened her bra again so he could fondle her breasts while they made out.

She’d nodded numbly, still half in a daze. She’d pulled Gilly’s sweatshirt over her head and the tee she was wearing underneath. Her bra had been hanging there loosely over her breasts since it was already unfastened. His hands had flown to the straps but he’d stopped himself and waited for her to encourage him.

She thought she had nice breasts but, like any teenage girl, she had insecurities. No guy had ever seen them before or touched them like Jon. He was a virgin but had he fondled other tits? Had he seen prettier ones? Surely, he’d seen bigger ones on the internet at least. Would he find hers suitably big enough, she’d worried.

Those worries had been blissfully forgotten when she’d tossed her bra behind her and noticed the way Jon had stared at them in rapture. His eyes had been darker than onyx in the low lighting and he’d gulped and swallowed hard. He’d reached one hand out, almost like he was afraid before he’d cupped one and smiled at her.

“Can I…would you let me kiss them?” he’d asked next.

Again, she’d nodded. She’d wanted that. She’d been dying to know what it’d feel like for him to put his mouth on her there.

She’d wished he would’ve taken his shirt off as well though. She’d felt uncomfortably exposed being the only one half-naked on the mess hall floor. Maybe he’d not thought she’d want to see him but she had. She could’ve said something but had been hesitant to voice it. It wasn’t easy to come out and ask for these things when it was all brand new though. She knew she would’ve felt her cheeks grow hot and for some reason, she’d get the urge to sneeze. Did other people sneeze when they got embarrassed? Or was Sansa the only one afflicted with such a ridiculous thing?

And, she’d not failed to notice the tell-tell packet in his shorts pocket when she’d straddled him. She didn’t want to think about what all that meant just now.

_It’s not just sex he’s interested in._

_Maybe not. But what if he wants more tonight? Is there anything you’ll say no to at this point?_

The moment he’d put his mouth on her breasts, the ache between her legs had tripled and Sansa had known if he’d asked for sex then and there, she’d have given it up like it was nothing at all.

And now, as she clutched his shirt and buried her face in his neck as she panted from her climax, she felt shame.

Her mother had always talked to her about how ladies behaved and what good girls should do. Her mother wasn’t living in the Age of Conquest but she’d made a point about purity a time or two…or twenty. She bit back a sob at the thought of what her mother would think of her on the floor in a boy’s lap topless with her panties a mess.

“Sansa?” He said it so sweetly, so concernedly. “Is something wrong, love?”

Love. He called her love.

She scrambled off him and hugged her knees, covering her breasts. She felt him sweeping her hair out of her face and began to cry.

“Jon…I’m…” _ashamed and I don’t want to be_.

“Are you embarrassed…about what we just did?”

She nodded feebly and cried harder. “I am. I’m ashamed and I don’t want to be. It’s not fair. Why can’t I just enjoy this? I want you but I feel all this guilt. Mother would…”

“She wouldn’t approve,” he said in a pained voice.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Mother wouldn’t approve. Honestly, she’d probably just prefer to never know of it but I worry about disappointing her. She’s really a good mom but she’s always been big on lady-like behavior from me. Maybe because Arya rebels so much. You can laugh at me if you want,” she sobbed. “Prissy Sansa and her old-fashioned ideas.”

“I’d never laugh at you for that,” he said kindly. He held her until she stopped crying. “I love you for who you are. I don’t want you to be ashamed of me.”

“Of you? I’d never be ashamed of you,” she said. He looked at her skeptically for a moment and she wondered what was going through his mind. Was he disappointed? Did he think she was toying with him? Did he think she was only getting her jollies and didn’t care if he received any pleasure in return? “Jon, I didn’t mean I was embarrassed about…”

“Come on. It’s getting late,” he said abruptly, handing her back her bra and shirt.

“Jon…”

“I jizzed my shorts when you were moaning my name so I kind of need to take care of that,” he added with an embarrassed shrug.

“Oh…right,” she giggled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Sansa,” he said, helping her to her feet. “I love you.” Her questions and worries diminished as he pulled her into a big hug and repeated it. “I love you so much.”

Why did he sound so sad now?

“I love you, too,” she replied, squeezing him tight. She didn’t want to leave his arms tonight. But they really had no choice in the matter.

She pulled on her shirt and Gilly’s sweatshirt while Jon scoped out their exit for signs of Mrs. Mordane or Mr. Thorne.

Seventeen…one more year of high school. She figured her parents would be cool about them dating even if they might not want to know everything about their relationship. She hoped Jon would like them. She wondered where Jon might go to college. She pictured what it might be like if they went the same place and they could maybe sleep in the same bed at night.

_‘Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older…’_

But before the Beach Boys could do anymore crooning in her head, Jon was tugging at her hand and saying it was time to go.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you have a good night with Sansa?” Sam asked politely.

“Are you going to be wanking off in the bunk over me tonight?” Grenn grumbled.

“Fuck off,” he said with a forced grin. “I’ll be back in a few.”

He grabbed his towel and raced down to the bathhouse. He didn’t particularly want to go down there this late but walking Sansa back to her cabin had taken enough time for things to become uncomfortably sticky down below.

He started to head into the boys’ side when he heard moaning. Someone was in there. He rolled his eyes and went to the girls’ side. It was nearly midnight. Surely, he could grab a quick shower.

He soaped up quickly, showering off in record time, and was wrapping a towel around his hips when he heard someone enter.

“Hello?” a girl’s voice called. “Qarl, is that you?”

He stepped out of the stall and saw Yara Greyjoy. She startled when she saw him.

“I, uh…needed a quick shower. I…someone was over on the boys’ side. Well, a couple of someones, I think.”

“Riiight…” she said, looking him up and down. “Sansa’s not showering with you then?”

“No! We’re, uh…I…excuse me,” he said hurriedly and raced past her to grab his shorts and tee.

When he got back to his cabin, the lights were out and the others appeared to be asleep.

He climbed in his bunk feeling on top of the world and down in the dumps at the same time. He was in love with Sansa Stark. She was in love with him. But she was worried about what her mom would think…of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I will totally sneeze when I'm embarrassed at times. No idea why. So I shared that quirk with Sansa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, teenagers...
> 
> Wee bit of angst ahead as they navigate flirting, fighting and falling in love with a dose of insecurities and misunderstandings mixed in.

 

It was the day of the counselors’ dance and Sansa couldn’t be more excited except for one thing; today was one of the few days when the girls and boys would be doing separate activities most of day. Sansa and her girls would not be with Jon and his boys except at mealtimes and even that would be rushed.

Nevertheless, she rose bright and early, pulled on her Camp Winterfell tee, brushed out her hair before braiding it and decided today would be a good day. She might not be with Jon now but she could look forward to the dance tonight. Despite her little cry-fest after their make-out session last night, her worries had completely receded with the coming of dawn. The day was sunny, the birds were chirping and they were young and in love. Everything was going to be fine.

She got to the mess hall early and found Mrs. Mordane had beat her there for once. They began prepping breakfast together, waiting for the others to filter in, and the older woman asked politely if she was enjoying her summer and looking forward to the dance.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And is there a young man escorting you to the dance tonight, dear?” Mrs. Mordane asked as they carried the juice pitchers out to the tables.

Without thinking, Sansa glanced at the spot on the floor where her blanket had been last night, where she’d been wrapped around Jon like a pretzel as he…

_“Ahh-choo!”_

“Bless you, child.”

“I beg your pardon. Yes, Jon Snow is taking me to the dance.”

“Well, I hope you’ll both enjoy it.”

 _I plan on it_ , she thought. Unbidden, more images of last night sprang to mind, bringing on a fit of sneezing.

_“Ah-choo, ah-choo…AH-CHOO!”_

“Goodness, Sansa. Perhaps you should go see Nurse Lemore.”

“I’m, uh…fine, ma’am. I promise,” she smiled wanly.

As the mess hall filled up, Sansa spotted Jon talking with Ami Frey, one of the counselors from Cabin #1. There was nothing strange about him talking to her…or any girl for that matter. She attended Wintertown with Jon. Ami was friendly but Sansa hadn’t spent much time with her. She was also incredibly buxom. Sansa had seen her in the shower once or twice and knew Ami had no need for a padded bra. She self-consciously glanced down at her own chest for a moment.

 _Hey now…Jon seemed to like yours just fine_.

Unfortunately, whether it was jealousy over her large breasts or Ami’s outgoing and somewhat flirtatious nature, some of the girls said rather unkind things said about Ami.

 _A lady is courteous at all times and doesn’t listen to cruel gossip_ , Sansa recited to herself.

“Hello, Ami. Good morning, Jon,” Sansa said, walking up to them both.

“Good morning,” he said with a shy grin.

“Hi, Sansa,” Ami said. “What’s for breakfast today?” Ami had dinner prepping duties so she was always curious about breakfast even though it was normally one of three menus.

“It’s sausage, scrambled eggs and toast today.”

“Oh, great! I’ve got an appetite this morning like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Well, it’s good to fill up before a busy day of…”

“Yeah, it was a late night,” she finished with a playful wink at them both before she walked away.

_Well, perhaps there’s a bit of truth to those rumors but that doesn’t mean she’s not a perfectly lovely person._

“How about you? Are you hungry?” she asked Jon teasingly.

“Uh…yeah.” His grin changed into something more predatory. “Hungry for more of you.”

“Oh?” she said, flushing scarlet and pleased as punch when he took her hand. She stared at his lips and wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her…lots of places. _“AHHHH-CHOO!_ Excuse me,” she groaned as she hurried away to stop from sneezing all over him. She still had to finish prepping.

An hour later, Mrs. Mordane was droning on to the girl campers at the picnic pavilion about cleanliness and character and self-respect and…honestly, Sansa had given up trying to keep up with it ages ago. She stifled a yawn. She’d been out late with Jon the past three nights. If they’d been together doing activities with the kids, she probably would’ve been fine. But sitting still while listening to Mrs. Mordane was enough to put anyone asleep. However, Sansa maintained proper posture and kept up the _appearance_ of listening attentively.

“Gods, she’s dull,” she heard Mya Stone say. “I’m surprised you’re even awake, Ami.”

“You and me both. I thought I’d be back earlier but for a virgin it took him a bit to…finish.”

“You are so wicked,” Mya snorted. “What was he like?”

“He kept going on and on about my tits when we got in the shower.”

“I can’t believe you’re willing to do it there.”

“It’s as good a place as any here. Better than the woods at least. And, I couldn’t help it. He’s not only good-looking but also really sweet. Besides…what else is there to do at camp once the kids go to bed? It’s not like we’ve got TV or internet here.”

Sansa had to admit Ami had a point there but sex in the bathhouse? She cringed just thinking of it.

She told herself to stop eavesdropping though and tried to focus on Mrs. Mordane again.

_Or I can just fantasize about last night some more…_

_“Ah-choo!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Thorne had been going for a solid forty-five minutes and Jon thought he might have to prop his eyelids up with toothpicks if he kept at it. He was feeling his lack of sleep. The poor boys were twitching and fidgeting like mad. After spending so much time being active, this enforced lecture was a nightmare.

“So when you leave Camp Winterfell, you can leave with the knowledge that we’ve helped mold you into the young men you’ll be in the…”

“Gods, shut up,” Pyp mumbled, causing Jon to snort.

Thorne cast a dark look their way where they were sitting at the back of the mess hall. Pyp immediately straightened and looked around as though he was trying to figure out who’d made the disturbance. Jon just stared back at Thorne with a cheeky smile. _He already hates my ass anyway._

Thorne finished his speech but had a few announcements before they were to go on their hike.

“In case anyone has forgotten, Parents’ Day will be this Sunday. You will all have an opportunity to visit with them, show off some of the things you’ve learned and introduce your parents to any new friends you’ve made.”

Jon had forgotten about it, not that he’d meant to forget but with everything the past few days with Sansa, it had slipped his mind. And while it was mainly about the campers getting to see their parents, the counselors’ parents were invited to visit as well.

His mother had said she try but wasn’t sure she could get off work. He would bet money that at least one of Sansa’s parents would come though. It would be a good opportunity for him to meet them…except now he dreaded it. He kept remembering Sansa crying last night and saying her mother wouldn’t approve. She’d said she didn’t mean him but he couldn’t help but worry over what Justin had said. Like a broken record, it wouldn’t stop running through his mind. And the more he thought about it, the more worried he became…and the angrier he got.

“Is you dad coming, Justin?” he heard Godry asking.

“Probably,” Justin said, rolling his eyes. “He usually plays golf on the weekends at the club but he said he’d come. He comes to everything.”

He said it like it was the most annoying thing ever and Jon couldn’t help but grind his teeth. _Oh, poor you. Your dad cares about you_.

“Actually, he sometimes plays golf with Sansa’s dad, Ned Stark. Maybe he can introduce me to him. Might come in handy some time,” he chuckled with a glance Jon’s way. “Mrs. Stark and my mom are both organizing the club’s Harvest Ball this year, too.”

“Oh?” Godry asked in a bored tone.

“Yeah. It’ll be more exciting than some silly dance here and it’s for a good cause…helping out the less fortunate. Hey, Tarly…is your old man coming up?”

“Gods, I hope not. My mother is though. Is your mom coming, Jon?”

“She, uh…hopes she can,” he muttered, feeling embarrassed at the attention being turned on him. He swiftly turned to his campers. “Let’s get ready, guys.”

_Justin and Sansa’s dads play golf together. Their moms are busy organizing fancy balls to help the less fortunate. Isn’t that just fan-fucking-tastic? They’d be a perfect little society match, wouldn’t they? Maybe she wouldn’t have to worry about her mom’s approval then._

“Jon? Are you alright?” Edric asked.

He glanced down at the boy and realized he’d been scowling and grumbling under his breath. Tommen was standing next to him, looking worried as well.

“I’m fine, boys. Just perfect,” he said, determined to swallow his worries and resentments and enjoy the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Wearing a white, off-the-shoulder top with quarter-length sleeves and eyelet details and her olive shorts, Sansa puckered her lips and applied some cherry-flavored gloss. The blouse was the prettiest thing she’d brought to camp. She hoped it wasn’t too rumpled from sitting at the bottom of her trunk for weeks. She’d braided her hair so that it hung over one shoulder.

She turned to Margaery and gave a spin. “Well?”

“You look stunning, Sansa.”

“Think he’ll be properly wowed?”

“Definitely.”

Yara and Margaery were hanging at the cabin a bit longer. They said they’d be along to the dance later. Part of her wished they would’ve gone on so she could have had a few minutes alone with Jon at the cabin.

_Probably better we not risk temptation though._

Sansa slipped on her Tevas just as there was a knock on the door. Her heart started pounding at once in anticipation. Sam had already come ‘round to collect Gilly. It could only be Jon.

She opened the door to find him standing there clutching a handful of daisies. They were slightly wilted but she didn’t care. It was the sweetest thing ever in her opinion.

His eyes widened and his lips parted as he looked her up and down. “Wow,” he silently mouthed.

Her face was flaming as she grinned and took the flowers. She wasn’t even wearing anything that special and she’d got a ‘wow.’ She’d definitely take that.

“Thank you for the flowers.”

He stood awkwardly in the doorway as Margaery and Yara smirked at him. They’d not said anything else about her declaration the other night. They had thought she’d have a summer fling with Jon maybe. They were nice enough but they didn’t really understand her if they thought she was into random hookups at camp. They’d dropped a few questions. She knew most girls would share some juicy details with their friends but, after their initial reaction to her feelings that night, she’d decided to keep most of what happened between herself and Jon to herself. Gilly understood at least.

But, Yara had said something odd today. She’d asked her if she’d been at the bathhouse with Jon last night.

“The bathhouse…with Jon? You know how much I loathe going there between the roaches and after Joffrey. We were at the mess hall last night.”

“Oh. So, Snowflake was in the girls’ showers last night to get clean?”

She knew what Jon had said before they'd left the mess hall. He could’ve taken a shower after he left her but why would he have been in the girls’ showers? The showers were a lesser used hook-up spot at camp because of their proximity to Thorne and Mrs. Mordane’s cabins. Yara was willing to meet Qarl there when she was mad at Tristifer but Sansa wouldn’t have suggested such a thing to Jon, not with the ginormous cockroaches she’d occasionally spotted in there.

Sansa had tried to recall Ami Frey’s conversation with Mya Stone. Had Ami said which showers? Sansa had been starting to feel ill. Jon had said he was a virgin. Ami had said she’d been with a virgin in the showers last night. And they’d been talking to each other this morning before breakfast.

“Did you see anyone else there, Yara?” she’d asked.

“No, just Jon. He took off pretty quick. I think he was embarrassed at me finding him there. Then, Qarl showed up,” Yara had shrugged.

 _He took a shower. That’s all. Don’t doubt him this way_ , she’d told herself and tried to focus on the rest of her day.

Now, Margaery and Yara were eyeing Jon like two cats perched outside a bird’s cage. She’d warned them no crude remarks in front of him but figured it would be best to get out of there quickly.

She selected the prettiest daisy of the bunch and slipped it in her braid before setting the rest in a spare canteen on her trunk. Yara was snickering over the flowers and Jon’s cheeks were pink.

“Let’s go,” she smiled.

As soon as they were outside, he gave her a peck on the cheek. “I missed you today,” he said.

“I missed you, too.”

They headed down the trail towards the mess hall where the dance was being held. She’d like more than a quick kiss but there were others meandering towards the dance with them. She thought Jon might prefer to save more serious kissing for a private moment.

She wanted to hold his hand but her palms were sweaty with nerves. Jon probably wouldn’t care about that but it would make her self-conscious. She slipped her arm in his instead. He squeezed her close, looking very pleased. The butterflies in her tummy were stirring in earnest though and not just from the heady scent of a freshly showered Jon looking terribly handsome in his black Direwolves t-shirt and dark khaki shorts. She was nervous. This was their first date in the presence of others. Kissing and even some serious making out in the mess hall and beneath the stars aside, tonight they’d be an official couple in the eyes of their peers.

Would everyone be staring at them like her cabin mates? Would they have to listen to much innuendo-laced teasing? Sansa hoped not. She wasn’t sure how well she’d enjoy that.

He was quieter than normal. Small talk wasn’t really his forte but he usually had stuff to say. Maybe he was waiting on her to get the ball rolling. He’d thought of the flowers after all.

“Are you excited about the dance?” she asked and then immediately grimaced. He’d already told her he didn’t care for dancing.

“I’m excited that I’m going with you.”

She liked that response. She knew he probably couldn’t care less about swaying to thirty-year-old songs blaring through the speakers of the ancient sound system that had been new when those tunes were still in the Top 40. But he was going with her because she wanted to go.

“I mean, it’s just a stupid camp thing but not everything can be a fancy affair, right?”

She didn’t like that response as well. Did he think it was stupid? Were there other things he would consider ‘stupid camp things?’ She decided to let that go and ask him something else.

“Did the boys enjoy their hike?”

“Yeah. They talked about Parents’ Day some. Are your folks coming up for it?”

“I think so. Is your mom?”

“I’m not sure if she can make it,” he shrugged. She nodded and he added, “The boys were also asking about what we’re doing the final two weeks.”

Two weeks. It was hard to believe that was all the time left of their summer at Camp Winterfell.

They’d said they were in love. He’d asked her to be his girlfriend. But a worrisome little voice inside was thinking over her friends’ words. What would things really be like when they returned home to their separate schools and usual gang of friends? She was committed to keeping their relationship going. But, if he got home and decided it was just a summer romance, how would she handle that? And then there was the real fear…

_What if we have sex and then he does break up with me?_

She hated thinking that way of Jon. She hated thinking that way at all.

_Stop doing this to yourself. You’re supposed to enjoy tonight._

“Did you have any trouble getting the boys settled? My girls were all wide awake at lights out and kept asking me about the dance.”

“Nah…I don’t think any of them gave our dance a second thought. Boys at ten usually aren’t that interested in those things.”

“I’d say the same of the girls except I know how I was,” she admitted. “Arya…my sister, she couldn’t have cared less about boys and dances at that age. Well, she still doesn’t care too much about dancing. But I was always kind of…” _Lovesick? Starry-eyed? Foolish?_

“Romantic?”

“Yeah, romantic.” She liked his word better.

“Shireen,” he said. “She’d be the romantic, right?”

“Yes, I think so. She apparently has a list of favorite romance authors.” Jon’s eyebrows shot upward. “Very tame romance. Nothing…smutty.”

“Gotcha,” he laughed and pretended to wipe his brow. “I’m going to miss them,” he added a moment later. “The kids.”

“I will, too.” She walked along quietly for a moment. “I’ll miss most everyone here.”

He kissed her hand. “You won’t miss me.” She glanced up, confused until she saw his grin. “I plan on being a very annoying boyfriend who won’t leave you alone.”

She blinked and her eyes began to water. How could she have doubted him? It might be first love. Perhaps it wouldn’t last forever but that didn’t mean it wasn’t real.

But then, he grimaced and added, “That is…if you’re willing to put up with me.”

“Put up with you? What kind of nonsense is that? I love you, Jon. I want to be with you.”

“Yeah…but how will your folks feel about us?”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it,” she answered.

She regretted the smidgen of doubt in her voice. She was only worried what they’d think of their daughter becoming sexually active. Because she knew without a doubt that if she was Jon’s girlfriend, she was going to become sexually active. And, while she didn’t plan on rubbing it in their faces, they weren’t stupid.

“Uh huh,” Jon said cryptically and Sansa wondered what she’d said wrong now. “Come on. I can hear the music from here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nurse Lemore watched the tide of teenagers slowly fill the mess hall. Alliser was guarding the punchbowl like a hawk and Mrs. Mordane was staked out in front of the large pantry to make sure none of their charges slipped into it for some amorous adventures.

Sometimes, she pitied the pair of them.

Mrs. Mordane at least seemed to genuinely care about the kids, campers and counselors alike, but she did not seem to understand teenagers and hormones all that well. Lemore wondered if she’d somehow managed to magically skip adolescence.

“Hello, Nurse Lemore,” Nymeria Sand said sweetly. “Do you like the music?”

It was Lionel Richie. What was not to like? Lemore noticed Nymeria’s half-sister Tyene strolling over to where Thorne stood. Such a delicate little thing…and slippery as a snake.

“Yes, Nymeria. Did the Fowler twins come with you?” The girl nodded but her eyes kept flitting towards Tyene. “You know, possession of alcohol is a violation of camp policy,” Lemore said. The girl’s wide eyes were almost convincing but Tyene was better at feigning innocence. “Spiking the punch could get you both sent home.”

“Spiking the punch? Who would want to do such a thing?” the girl gasped.

But there was a cold look in her dark eyes and she smirked just as Mrs. Mordane came over to where they stood.

“Lemore…I’m not feeling so well all the sudden,” the poor woman said.

She looked paler than normal. She glanced at Nymeria but the Dornish girl had already sauntered away.

“Come on, Mrs. Mordane,” she sighed with resignation. “I’ll take you to the clinic and check you over.”

 

* * *

 

 

The flowers had been sort of last-minute. He wished he could’ve come up with something better but it wasn’t like there was a florist or chocolatier nearby. He thought he should take her something for their first official date though. The daisies were the best he could come up with tonight.

If he’d brought his class ring with him to camp, he would’ve offered it to her the night he asked her to be his girlfriend. But it was tucked in a drawer back home. He wondered if she’d be willing to wear it on a chain around her neck. He’d seen some of the girls at school do that. He had a letter jacket from track, too. Would she want to wear it? His school and hers were rivals. He wouldn’t force her to of course. Maybe his ring would be alright though.

Guys like Justin would probably buy her jewelry of her own to wear. He tried not to think too much about that. He wanted to enjoy tonight and stop worrying over all the things he couldn’t give Sansa. He needed to stop worrying about Parents’ Day and what Mr. and Mrs. Stark would think of him, too.

They had passed Mrs. Mordane and Nurse Lemore heading towards the clinic. Mrs. Mordane wasn’t looking so good but Nurse Lemore said not to worry.

As they entered the mess hall, Nymeria Sand was pouring liquor into the punch bowl and Mr. Thorne was propped in a corner, asleep or maybe dead.

“What in seven hells?” Jon asked.

“Mr. Thorne was feeling a bit tired. Past his bedtime, I guess,” Tyene said. “We thought this little party could use some spicing up.”

“Oh, gods,” Sansa said.

“Alright, Camp Winterhell…are you ready to party?!” their cousin Trystane Martell shouted.

He received a loud whoop in response from most the crowd and Lionel Richie was replaced with something from this century. Half the lights flickered off and the sound system was cranked up to full blast.

Jon stood there scowling for a moment. This was really the worst idea. They were all fools if they thought they’d get away with this.

But then he saw Sam and Gilly already dancing and Pyp and Grenn were heading to the punch bowl. Maybe this was crazy. Maybe they’d all be in deep shit tomorrow. Maybe what they had tonight would fade away with the end of summer but he was here with Sansa right now and wanted to savor every second of it.

“Dance with me?” he asked, grasping her by the hand.

Her own concerned expression faded and she smiled. The daisy he’d plucked was nestled in her braid and she was radiant. Tonight, it didn’t matter who their fathers were or where they lived. She was his girl no matter what anyone else said or thought. In his heart, she’d always be _the_ girl for him. He wanted her to know it.

A slow song started just as they reached an open space. He pulled her into his arms as they swayed together.

“I love you, Sansa,” he said, giving her a passionate kiss.

He ignored the whistles that evoked around them when she responded. “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

The night had been like a dream so far. Well, a dream in the sense that Jon was dreamy and she was happy and in love. He had claimed he wasn’t much of a dancer but, when she was in his arms and they were moving together, she thought he hadn’t given himself enough credit.

However, the close-packed bodies of two dozen teenagers on a hot humid night in a confined space was not remotely dreamy. Nor was the high-pitched shrieks or raucous laughter of teenaged girls and boys who’d had too much to drink.

At one point, Qarl and Tristifer started shoving each other. That was decidedly less-than-dreamy but Jon shielded her from their testosterone, alcohol-laden antics and ushered her to a corner, saying he’d fetch her something to drink, something non-alcoholic.

“Good luck. The pantry seems to be popular.”

The rumor was that the Sand girls were charging couples for use of the space, a silver stag for five minutes of guaranteed privacy.

“Yeah, there seems to be a queue but they can’t stop me from getting us some soda.”

“We could visit the pantry together,” she winked.

“I’d want more than five minutes,” he said with a wicked grin. “But I’d rather have you to myself without everyone watching us go in and come back and making their comments.” She nodded in agreement. She would prefer not to have an audience after they made out either. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

He gave her another kiss before heading off. She sat down and watch the other kids dancing or talking together. Everyone appeared to be having a good time, except Tristifer and Qarl who were now getting an earful from Yara.

Sansa suspected it would not be fun and games for the rest of them come morning either. Too much to drink for many of them and an early wake up and the potential for being in big trouble…it was not a good combination.

Poor Mr. Thorne was still propped up in his corner, snoring loudly. She hoped he wouldn’t have a headache when he woke. She wondered if Mrs. Mordane was alright and if Nurse Lemore would return.

“Hey, Sansa,” Justin Massey said as he took a seat beside her. “Having fun tonight?”

“Hello, Justin. Yes, I am,” she smiled. Justin had been in her history class last year. He was usually pleasant company though a bit stuck on himself.

“You look pretty. Did Snow give you the daisy?”

“He did,” she nodded happily.

“He’s quite the ladies’ man. I’ll have to ask him for some tips,” he snickered. Sansa scowled, not certain what to think of Justin’s comment. “So, I guess you’re not looking forward to the end of camp then?”

“Not particularly.”

“Well, I am. It’ll be good to get back home…back where we belong, you know?”

“Where we belong? I’m sorry, I’m not really following…”

“Oh, I just mean with our crowd back at Winterfell. Some of the Wintertown kids are nice but they’re not really like my friends, you know.”

Justin started babbling on about silly high school news and gossip and ‘his crowd.’ Sansa couldn’t care less about any of it. School was school. She had her friends and she’d be happy to see them when school started back but it all seemed so unimportant tonight.

_There’s a great big world out there beyond high school._

But she’d been raised to be a courteous young lady so she smiled politely as Justin rattled away, hoping Jon would return with her drink soon.

Without being too obvious, she glanced towards the pantry to see if she could spot him. She finally spied him standing by the pantry door that Nymeria was guarding. He was talking with Ami Frey. She was laughing at something he’d said and had her hand on his forearm.

 _‘He’s quite the ladies’ man,’_ echoed in her head.

She told herself it was nothing, nothing at all. Ami was probably there to get drinks as well. She wanted him to look her way and smile. That’s all she needed.

 _Look at me. Gods, please look at me_ , she silently begged him from across the room.

Like magic, Jon looked her way and her heart felt full again. She meant to give him a smile. She wasn’t jealous. He was just talking to Ami. That was nothing. He was smiling at her, not Ami. But Justin leaned in to ask her something. He was talking so low she couldn’t hear him over the music.

“I beg your pardon?” she asked politely as she kept her eyes on Jon.

Justin grinned and leaned in closer, cupping her ear with his hands. He laughed and asked, “Would you want to dance?”

“No, I’m sorry, Justin. I’m only dancing with Jon tonight.”

She glanced back where Jon was, smiling for him and only him. But he was frowning now. He looked down-right angry. Why was he looking at her like that? He shook his head and looked away.

Then, Nymeria moved aside and he went inside the pantry. Ami followed him in there. They didn’t come out for five minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the fuck was he thinking?!” Yara barked. “He heads into the pantry with Gatehouse Ami and expects Sansa not to question it?”

“Jon was getting sodas. Ami was just wanting some chips and needed help finding the ones she wanted. And, Sansa was the one cozying up to Massey the second Jon turned his back!” Pyp argued.

This was a disaster. Sansa was in tears. Jon was on the verge of them. Sam could not understand what had happened. One minute, they’d been dancing together near himself and Gilly, seemingly as happy and in love as him and Gilly were. The next, they were shouting at each other, making angry accusations as emotions ran amok. Now, both were in their respective corners; Jon sulking, Sansa crying. Actually, Sansa had stopped crying. She had dried her eyes and was glaring angrily at the ceiling.

Grenn was with Jon. Margaery was with Sansa. Yara and Pyp were busy arguing with each other about how it was their friend who was the injured party. Obviously, there was some misunderstanding afoot here and perhaps neither party had chosen the best mediator.

“Sansa doesn’t care a fig for Massey,” Gilly said. “I’m sure she was only being polite to him.”

“Jon would never go off with Ami like that. He's crazy about Sansa. He’s not the type of guy to fool around on his girl.”

“Ugh! What are we going to do?!”

“If they’d just talk to each other, I’m sure this could get worked out.”

“I agree. But right now, they’re both being stubborn and stupid.”

“They’re like children, refusing to hear the other one out. I’m glad we’re not that ridiculous.”

“Sam…we had a fight the other day.”

“Well, we made up after we talked.”

“And we finally talked after we were forced stand next to each other for thirty minutes during kickball.”

“True,” Sam admitted. “So, how do we force them to talk to each other? No one’s playing kickball right now.”

Gilly shrugged, looking as puzzled as Sam felt. But then she glanced towards the pantry and smiled. “Sam…have you got a couple of stags on you?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t even want to look at him right now,” Sansa huffed.

“I know but there’s some important evidence you need to see in the pantry.”

“Evidence? What are you talking about, Gilly?”

She followed Gilly to the pantry. The dream had turned into a nightmare. Jon had accused her of flirting with Justin when he’d been the one alone with Ami in the pantry…the very pantry Gilly was leading her to.

He was standing in the back of the pantry with Sam, looking confused. Sansa wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts and pretended to be absorbed by the huge cans of tomato sauce.

“Hang on one second,” Sam said to them both before he slid past Sansa to join Gilly at the door.

Before Sansa knew what they were about, the door slammed shut. Her and Jon both rushed to the door. It would not open. They had locked it.

“They locked us in,” she gasped.

“Hey! What the fuck, you guys?!” Jon bellowed. “Open the damn door, Grenn! Sam! Are you out there? Somebody, open this door!!”

“We’re very sorry but this was necessary,” Gilly said.

“You can thank us later!” Yara shouted.

“Jon, I’m very sorry! Gilly made me do it,” Sam said.

“Sam!”

“But of course, I think she’s got a good point because you both should…”

“Stop being a dumbass, Jon,” Pyp interrupted. “Talk to your girl.”

“Yeah…what he said,” Grenn added. “And this is costing me a stag for fuck sake!"

"Just talk to him, Sansa. Tell him what’s bothering you and clear this up for all our sakes. And no matter how much either of you threaten or yell, we paid for 30 minutes so you’re not getting out until then,” Margaery finished.

She turned to face the person locked in with her, her cheeks flaming with mortification. Thirty minutes. Their friends had paid for them to be locked in together for thirty minutes.

Jon’s fists were clenched in anger. Sansa’s mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Jon stalked to the back of the pantry and slid down to the floor. Sansa did the same against the door facing him. They both started to speak at the same time…and then clamped their mouths shut. She folded her arms across her chest and he did the same. She looked pointedly away from him and heard him exhale loudly.

It would be a long thirty minutes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for these two to talk and then kiss and make up in the pantry. Then, they'll meet the parents and we'll get a glimpse of their HEA.

 

He hated this, hated being locked in this tiny space when he couldn’t breathe properly. His chest and heart hurt, a non-stop throbbing ache. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced. He’d suffered disappointments in his life; his father, unrequited crushes, petty betrayals by people he’d thought were his friends. He’d been dealt more than a few blows in his seventeen years but this was different. It was intense, too much and unexpectedly, gut-wrenchingly painful.

He knew he was being a broody little fuck. He wished he could stop. Sometimes, it’s so hard to admit it to yourself when you’re being an ass though, let alone to someone else. And, it can be even harder to stop.

She was staring at the shelves to her right, her eyes still red and wet from the tears she’d cried earlier.

 _Everyone of them was your fault_ , his conscience said and that just made it harder to breathe. _Say something, you idiot_.

But what? He’d accused her of flirting with Massey behind his back. He’d called her a stuck-up princess who was just messing around with him to help her pass through her boring summertime job since she couldn’t longue around the pool all day back home.

He knew it wasn’t true. She didn’t know his worries. He hadn’t shared them. But he’d said those things in anger and he wasn’t sure how to take it back. He was shit at this.

 _I didn’t start it!_ the hurt boy inside of him said. _She came up to me and started saying shit first._

_You’d stormed into the pantry just because Justin was sitting next to her, talking to her. Is she not allowed to speak to other guys? he asked himself. She’s your girlfriend, not your property._

“Jon? Are you okay?” Ami had asked when she’d followed him inside.

“Yeah,” he’d said unsteadily. She was just a friend from school, more of an acquaintance really. He hadn’t opened his heart to her. She wasn’t the person he’d needed to open his heart to anyway.

“Can you help me find the salt and vinegar-flavored chips then?”

He’d agreed, thinking it was best if he worked through what he’d seen first before going back out to Sansa. But apparently, Sansa had been getting her own ideas.

“What were you doing in there with her?!” Sansa had cried as soon as he'd reappeared.

Others had been watching; their friends with concern but most had been wearing delighted grins, gleeful at the thoughts of a free show. Hurt feelings, a sense of misuse and embarrassment had raged within him. It had all been downhill from there.

He risked a glance her way. Sansa’s chest was heaving and she turned her head farther away. He could see her chin trembling. She was about to cry again and she was fighting it. He could sit here acting like a stone-cold asshole and let her cry. But, the truth was he’d rather have his fingernails torn out than see her cry again and keep pretending this wasn’t killing him, too.

“I didn’t do anything with Ami,” he said, low and soft. She closed her eyes and stifled a sob. Her shoulders were shaking. “Sansa…I would never do that to you.” She shook her head. Did she not believe him or was she in as much agony as he was? “I know Ami’s reputation but we’re only friends. We’re not really that close at all, friendlier more than friends, you know?” She looked his way at last. There were tears streaking down her cheeks. “Why would you think I’d go make out with _her_ in the middle of _our_ date?” he asked, struggling past the lump in his throat.

Her eyes flashed with frustration but he’d take it if she’d speak to him. “Because she told Mya she was at the showers last night with a virgin and then Yara said she saw you there in the girls’ showers and…well, at first I thought it was just a coincidence but then I…”

 _Gods…that doesn’t sound so good_. “Why didn’t you ask me about it?”

“Because I didn’t want to sound like a paranoid idiot! And I didn’t really believe it…until you looked so pissed and disappeared in here with her.”

“I looked pissed? I…” _Fuck, I did look pissed. I have some more explaining to do._ “I was in the girls’ showers because I’d heard people, probably Ami and whoever, in the boys’ showers. I’m not a perv. I didn’t want to walk in on anything.” He moved off his butt and got on his knees, inching closer. “Sansa, what we did last night…maybe we’re novices but it was amazing and special to me. I’ve never gone that far with any girl. Do you really believe I’d go meet some other girl behind your back after that?”

“No! Not really! I’m sorry!” she wailed.

He’d made her cry again. “Aw, fuck…please, don’t cry, love. I should’ve realized when Yara saw me that she might say something. I should’ve said something. I didn’t really think about it. I was too caught up in my own worries and then we were apart most of the day.”

“I’m so stupid,” she said numbly.

“Don’t you dare say that. You’re not stupid at all.” He crept closer and took her hands in his. “I’m the idiot for not being up front about some things and saying the stupid shit I did and…I’m so sorry for that stuff I said, Sansa! I didn’t mean any of that. I wish I could take it back.”

“Why would you say that? About me being a princess? What have you been worrying about, Jon?”

“That I’m not good enough for you of course! Your dad’s Ned Stark. You belong to a country club and probably live in a huge house. I’ll bet there’s dozens of guys like Justin at school who want to ask you out and buy you pretty things. My mom’s a nurse who has to take every bit of overtime she can get to support us. My dad’s a deadbeat who took off and left us high and dry. I work year ‘round to help out and the only way I’m going to college is with a scholarship. I can’t afford to give you half the things you deserve. Your parents would never…approve of someone like me as your boyfriend.”

There. He’d admitted all his fears. Or at least most of them.

And as soon as he spit it out, he was afraid again. He was certain it would be clear to her now and she’d realize that she was absolutely too good for the likes of him.

She stared at him for a full minute, her eyes locked on his as she pondered the truth of his words. She opened her mouth and he prepared himself for the dismissal she was sure to give him.

“What rubbish,” she said simply.

“Excuse me?”

 

* * *

 

 

Her eyes were still teary but everything had changed in a matter of minutes. The ache in her heart had eased and it was as if she could breathe again after being held under water the moment he touched her hand. To be honest, the moment he’d said he’d not done anything with Ami she realized how silly the whole fight had been.

Sansa cringed to remember how she’d stood there like a little girl crying as she imagined what he could’ve been doing with Ami in the pantry for five whole minutes. He’d been shocked by her questions. And then he’d accused her of flirting with Justin. That had been when she’d lost her temper. Who cared anything about Justin Massey? He had been the one alone in the pantry with Ami!

In a cold, remote voice that sounded nothing like her own, she had asked if she was only a conquest in his eyes. He’d denied it, momentarily thrown off by the question and the venom in her tone. It had only made her angrier and more accusations flew. Once his own anger returned, it had grown pitifully childish.

Sansa didn’t like thinking about it. All couples had fights but she saw how unnecessary all this had been when she finally understood the fear at the root of his hurtful accusations and saw how baseless her own had been.

She had been worried over being deflowered and forgotten. And all the while, he’d had his own insecurities needling him.

She didn’t care if he was poor and went to Wintertown. She didn’t care about those things. She loved him. But it’s easy to say money and social status doesn’t matter when you’re not the one who’s lived with being looked down upon by others due to circumstances beyond your control all your life.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“I’m sorry. I should not make light of your concerns. What I mean to say is, there’s no reason for you to think such things. I couldn’t care less about dating rich guys who buy me expensive gifts. I care about you. I dated Joffrey, remember? Why would I ever want anyone like that when I could have you, Jon? You’re worth a hundred of any of them. I’ve never met a guy I’d consider half as good for me as you.”

He sat back on his heels and asked, “But what about your parents?”

“They’ll like you. I know they will. I’m looking forward to introducing you to them on Sunday.”

“Earlier…you hesitated when…” He huffed and looked down. “I’m being stupid.”

“No, you’re not. I’m sure you’ve met plenty of stuck-up people who think money makes them better than everyone else. But, my parents aren’t most people. They know what matters most and they’ve taught us that, too. They’d rather me be with someone who will love me and be good to me than some big-headed idiot from the country club. If I hesitated earlier when you asked me about them, it was because I was thinking about sex,” she finished as she smothered a sneeze. “I figured if we’re together…we’re going to, uh…eventually get to that point. I’ll confess I’m kind of scared what my folks will think of that but not you, Jon.”

His eyes grew dark and a slight grin began to form. “Oh yeah?”

“Well…sure. I mean, isn’t that what you expect?”

The grin faded. “What I expect? Sansa, I don’t expect anything. I’ll do whatever you like but I don’t have any timeline in mind for when we… _if_ we go that far. I’m just happy to be with you.” He scrubbed at his eyes and sighed. “Have I made you feel pressured? It was never my intention if I have.”

“No. No, you haven’t. You’ve been very respectful.” It was true. It was her own worries that made her question his expectations. “It’s just that Marg and Yara said how boys will say lots of things to get…you know.”

“Laid?”

“Yeah. I didn’t like them saying that. I didn’t like them suggesting we wouldn’t be anything but a summer fling. But you did have a condom with you and I…I’m sorry. I started to overthink it all.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll chuck the damned things. Nurse Lemore gave them to me and…”

“No, don’t chuck them,” she laughed. “I just read too much into it. You said from the start you were only being prepared and didn’t expect anything. I’m sorry for letting those worries come between us.”

“I’m sorry for everything I did to cause you worry. I’m really sorry for hurting you earlier.”

“Me, too. I don’t want to us to hurt each other ever again.” They’d said the things that needed to be said for the moment. Anything else could be covered later. For now, they were in harmony again and Sansa wanted to move forward. “So…can we forget about our fight?”

“Nothing would make me happier. Do you want me to holler at that lot outside the door and tell them we’re all good now and they can let us out?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” she said, giving him a devious little grin. “Our friends, uh… _ah-choo!_ They paid good money to give us this…ah…ah… bit of privacy.”

“True. It’d be a waste of their hard-earned money.”

Before she could sneeze again, he leaned forward. He braced his hands on either side of her upon the floor. His eyes were focused on her lips as he licked his own. She felt short of breath but not at all like earlier. This was the right kind of breathlessness.

“And when a couple fights, don’t they need to kiss and make up after?”

“Absolutely. May I kiss you, Sansa?”

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her was the response he got.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know how much time they had. He’d not checked the time or anything when they’d been locked into the pantry. But he was certain he would never tire of kissing Sansa Stark.

Desperate and hot or slow and sweet, they had kissed until their lips were swollen and their pupils were blown wide with desire. They’d certainly covered the whole kiss and make up business. However, there was no way in seven hells he was going to push for anything further after what Sansa had admitted being worried about. He didn’t want his girl thinking this was only about sexploring for him.

But when she moaned, “Jon…can I see it?” as she palmed his erection through his shorts (which was followed by a few adorably prim sneezes), he was hardly going to say no, right?

She was on top of him, straddling his waist. They’d been relishing that sinfully sweet friction as she rubbed against his cock while his hands were on her tits and hers were in his hair. Her cheeks were pink when she finished sneezing. She looked up at him shyly from beneath her lashes.

He nodded nervously, wondering what she’d think of him and wondering what she’d seen. She didn’t strike Jon as the sort of girl to have watched much porn…if any. He sat up and unzipped his shorts, shoving his boxers down his hips and allowing his cock to spring free. He saw her eyes widen and her brow furrow slightly.

“It’s, uh…big…really big. Bigger than what I’d imagined anyway.” She ducked her head but he saw her still sneaking looks at him.

Jon didn’t think his cheeks could possibly be any redder. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he chuckled modestly.

She bit her lip and started giggling. But when they stopped snickering together like children, a new tension hung in the air.

“May I…touch it?”

_May you?! FUCK YES!! Touch it! Touch me! As long as you like!_

“ _Ahem_ …sure,” he gulped.

She wrapped her small hand around him experimentally. Jon curled one hand into a fist and told himself to breathe. At first, she was barely gripping him, as if she feared hurting him. He could feel the warmth of her hand but no pressure. He was dying for that pressure but he kept his lips pressed together and waited. And then, she did squeeze him lightly. He gasped and she let go at once.

“I’m sorry!”

“No, no, no! Don’t be sorry. I was…I liked it.” _I loved it_.

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, love. Not one bit. You can, uh…I’d like it if you gripped me, um…harder actually.”

A smile formed as she put her hand on him again. She curled her fingers around him and stroked him once, twice...

_Oh, gods._

He hissed and she looked up at him. He nodded rapidly, wanting her to know he was enjoying it.

“It’s soft.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing remotely soft about it at the moment,” he croaked.

“The skin, I mean,” she said with a cute little huff. “It’s hard like steel or something but the skin is so warm and smooth. I like it.”

“It likes you,” he babbled. “Fuck…”

She laughed and nipped at his bottom lip. “I suspected as much. Will it like this?” she teased as she began stroking him faster.

He couldn’t keep his hands off her any longer. He pulled her back into his lap, her hand between them as his held her hips. She pressed forward and he could the heat of her through her shorts.

“Oh shit. Oh, shit,” he sighed as his head lolled back. “Sansa…can I touch you, too?”

She nodded, never ceasing the movement of her hand.

He fumbled helplessly with her buttons and zipper, torn between his eagerness and his desire not to rip anything, all while hoping he didn’t cum all over her hand…yet. _That’s probably inevitable,_ he decided when he saw the V of pale skin exposed as he unzipped her shorts and exposed her pale pink panties. His fingers met incredibly silky skin and then heat when he slipped past her panties. He felt her soft curls and then cupped her sex. Now, she was the one gasping.

“Alright?” he asked. He thought it was but wanted to go slow and be sure.

She nodded, leaning her forehead against his. Her hand ceases its movements on his cock but he didn’t care. He liked knowing he could distract her.

“More,” she whispered.

He traced her slit. It was slick with her arousal. “You’re wet for me.” That made him ridiculously pleased. “I want to kiss you down there,” he murmured into her hair as his fingers glided along her folds.

“Gods…oh, Jon…I want that, too.” His thumb found her clit and she bucked into his hand. “Yes,” she cried, “right there.”

He kissed her again and continued to rub her clit as he slid one finger inside the tight, wet heat of her pussy. If she was this tight on his finger, how would it feel when…

He stopped thinking about that when she stiffened.

“No?” he asked, stopping at once.

“Just…give me a…” She was visibly trying to relax. She kissed him again, tentatively at first and then more hungrily. He kept his hand still and waited for her to tell him what she wanted. She moved and whimpered, “More now...please.”

 _Oh, fuck me_.

Her hand closed back around him and Jon’s eyes fluttered closed as he was lost in the giving and receiving of pleasure.  His eyes rolled back as they worked in tandem until he grunted her name and she cried his. 

They were both breathing heavily after reaching their climax. He apologized for the mess but she assured him she did not care when he handed her a paper towel to wipe her hands. She started sneezing when he sucked his own fingers clean but she was smiling, too.

They had just finished adjusting their clothes when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Time’s up!” Nymeria shouted before yanking it open.

Jon was grateful they were decent if that was all the warning they’d received.

Their friends were all standing there, their expressions ranging from fear (Sam) to smugness (Yara).

“Well, well, well…I’d asked if you worked things out,” Margaery said, “but your hair’s a mess and your lips are kiss-swollen.”

“Shut up,” they both said and then laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Camp Winterfell was abuzz with activity on Sunday morning after the counselors' dance. Shireen stood next to Sansa on tip-toe looking for her mother and father through the crowd.

Mr. Thorne was in a taciturn mood and complained of a crick in his neck. He’d woke up in his bed but Shireen overheard him saying to Mrs. Mordane that he couldn’t for the life of him remember how he’d got there. Mrs. Mordane had said she’d felt poorly for a time last night but improved after a bit. By the time she rejoined Nurse Lemore, the dance was already breaking up. Shireen felt sorry that poor Mrs. Mordane had missed most of it.

“Weren’t there any decorations at all?” she asked Sansa when she finally spotted her parents making their way towards her against the tide.

“No. It was just the mess hall with music.”

“How sad,” Shireen sighed. Dances were supposed to have decorations, flowers and balloons and that sort of thing. “Were the songs good?” she asked next.

“Some were, I guess. I didn’t pay too much attention to the songs honestly.

Didn’t pay too much attention to the songs? Shireen could scarcely comprehend that. What had gotten into Sansa? She’d thought they were kindred spirits when it came to these matters.

“Did you dance with Jon at least?”

“I did,” Sansa said and then that dreamy expression was all over her face. Well, at least something had gone right.

“So, is he your boyfriend now?” Sansa glanced down at her and Shireen wondered if she was about to tell her to mind her own business. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“It’s alright. Yes, Jon is my boyfriend.”

 _Just as I hoped!_ “Did he do anything romantic?”

Sansa smirked and her cheeks grew pink. “He, uh…he brought me flowers.”

“Oh…that’s perfect,” she sighed.  Shireen was so pleased she'd watched a real-life romance blossom before her.  She thought it'd make a sweet story someday.

 

* * *

 

 

She really shouldn’t have lied about it. Those Sand girls were nothing but trouble and they deserved to be kicked out of camp along with their cousin Trystane. The rest of the teens would’ve probably all benefited from a good talking to. But Lemore had a soft spot for teenagers in love and, when she saw Jon and Sansa holding hands and kissing as he escorted her up the trail back towards her cabin, she had a hard time being pissed at the rest of them.

She’d made three of the boys carry Alliser to his bunk and seen to it the punchbowl was dumped out before ordering the others to clean up the hall. Then, she’d raided Cabin #2, tossing out Dornish wine and curious little bottles of gods only knew what in one fell swoop.

 _I’ll have to watch those little snakes the rest of the summer to make sure they don’t try and slip me anything. At least they won’t be back next year_.

By the time Mrs. Mordane’s stomach ache had eased up, she’d found Lemore in charge of a very orderly (if somewhat dull) counselors’ dance. Lionel Richie was crooning ‘Penny Lover’ as the last song of the night…which was perfect because what could be more perfect than Lionel Richie?

“Oh, Lemore, thank you for handling this on your own! I wonder where Alliser’s got off to.”

“I think he was just really tired. And it’s not trouble, Mrs. Mordane. I’m used to teenagers.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jon! I want you to meet my mom and dad!” Sansa said brightly when she spied him hugging a woman near her mother’s age with dark hair like his.

Her parents were eager to meet the young man she’d been raving about since she’d met up with them a little while ago. No doubt sharing the events concerning Joffrey and how Jon had caught him and defended her honor had helped. She knew her father had been particularly pleased that Jon had kicked his ass even if he wouldn’t admit it in front of his wife and daughter.

Her mother kept shooting cold glances Cersei Baratheon’s way upon learning of what a horrid peeping tom Joffrey had been as the woman cooed over Tommen. And, Sansa took more than a little satisfaction out of hearing Tommen tell his mother how Jon was an awesome counselor and the nicest guy he’d ever met. She didn’t expect Mrs. Baratheon to believe her younger son given the pounding Joffrey had received but she was glad Tommen wasn’t afraid of Jon and willing to speak well of him to his mother.

Jon turned towards them, his own face lit up with happiness. Sansa knew how glad he was that his mother had been able to come after all.

Introductions were made and the adults were soon conversing amiably with one another. The pair of them stood side by side, darting shy glances at each other. Sweetly awkward was the only way Sansa could think to describe it.

“Uh oh, Ned,” her mother said at one point in a concerned voice.

Her father looked up and spotted Justin and his father coming their way. “Gods,” he huffed. “I’m not wasting another Sunday listening to that man’s horse-”

“Ned!”

“Uh, hey, kids? Why don’t you show your mothers and me around camp?”

“Sure, Mr. Stark,” Jon said happily. “There’s the, uh…mess hall or…” Sansa shook her head and sneezed. “But that’s actually pretty boring. How about the lake?”

The three adults nodded and followed them down the trail to view the lake. Sansa found herself next to Lyanna Snow at one point who was smiling at her. Her tummy was suddenly assaulted with butterflies. Unlike Jon with his worries, it hadn’t occurred to her until this very moment how much she wanted this woman to like her.

“I’m very glad to get a chance to meet you, Ms. Snow,” she said pleasantly like her mother had taught her. _Gods, please like me._ “Jon is really happy you came today, I know. Your son has made this summer really special for me.” _I’m in love with him. Please, don’t tell him I’m not the one or anything horrid_.

“I’m sure he’d say the same of you, my dear. Jon says you go to Winterfell.”

“Yes…but we’d like to continue seeing each other after camp is over.”

“Of course. I can’t imagine any reason why you wouldn’t. I’d have a hard time picturing my son being able to stay away.”

Sansa flushed with pleasure to hear those words. “He’s really the sweetest guy I’ve ever met.”

“I won’t argue with that,” his mother said fondly as she looked at her son. Jon and her father were discussing fishing of all things. Her father liked taking her brothers fishing sometimes…far more than he cared for golfing honestly. Maybe someday he’d invite Jon along? Sansa felt a hand slip into her own. It was Ms. Snow’s hand. “I can already tell you make him happy. That makes me happy. I hope you’ll call me Lyanna, Sansa.”

“I’d love to.”

When the day came to a close, their hands were linked together as they watched their parents leave. “Two more weeks,” Sansa sighed.

It would be good to be home again but she would miss it here despite the early wake-ups, limited comforts and hard work. She had earned some great leadership experience and enjoyed working with the kids in the great outdoors. But, she had also gained something very special here, something she knew would stick with her many years after this summer was over.

“Two more weeks,” Jon repeated. He smiled at the sentimental tears forming in her eyes and pulled her into hug. “Come on, love. Time to get the kiddos off to the showers.”

He put an arm around her waist and she let him lead her back along the trail to where their evening’s work awaited them.

 

* * *

 

 

**Three months later**

 

“Every guy here is looking at you, do you know that?” Jon murmured into her ear as they swayed together on the dance floor.

“They are not,” she protested.

“Oh, but they are, love. I can’t help but enjoy it.”

“Feeling smug, are we?”

“Yeah…I’m the one who gets to leave with you later.”

She was gorgeous and some days he still had a hard time believing she was his. She looked like a princess. She _was_ a princess and maybe he was still a bastard kid from the poor side of town but she was _his_ princess.

The Harvest Ball at Winterfell’s Country Club was as posh as Jon had expected. The location, the decorations, the music and refreshments certainly put the counselors’ dance at Camp Winterfell to shame. Jon had to confess a slight longing for the simpler affair of t-shirts and Tevas at the camp’s mess hall in a way but he didn’t mind being here if his girl was happy. Plus, the sourpuss expression on Justin Massey’s face hadn’t hurt his feelings one bit.

Sansa looked radiant in her plum colored gown and had gushed that he looked dashing in his tuxedo. He felt a little ridiculous in it as his mom took picture after picture of them before they left for the dance. He’d already posed for Mrs. Stark but his mother had begged them to drop by the hospital for her to see them both dressed up for the ball. The nurses and a handful of doctors had all smiled indulgently at them and Jon had felt like a little kid…except when he’d thought of what they were planning to do later.

Jon still felt a bit ill-at-ease around some of these people but not the Starks. They were really wonderful and he hated that he’d ever harbored doubts about the people who had raised anyone as lovely and sweet as Sansa. Ned had clapped him on the shoulder and introduced him to several of the men he knew. Jon had been touched by Ned labeling him as his daughter’s boyfriend with pride.

But later, as the adults enjoyed the open bar and the crowd swelled, Sansa said she’d had enough dancing. “We’ve got other plans tonight, right?”

“We do. And I’ve got a surprise for you.”

He kissed her hand before waving goodbye to the Starks and leading her towards the exit.

“I told you our first time wouldn’t be in the backseat of my car or some musty old boat house, didn’t I?” he asked soon after as they surveyed the suite.

“This is much nicer than a pantry.” She was tearing up but he knew her well enough by now to read what kinds of tears those were. “I didn’t expect this, Jon.”

“Much nicer than a pantry,” he agreed, amused. “I hope you approve.”

“Very much.”

He’d saved up for the room and was grateful he’d turned eighteen a couple of weeks earlier. Her parents had told them to be home from the Harvest Ball by one, two hours later than usual. They’d discussed it and decided tonight would be the night they finally made use of what Nurse Lemore had given him the evening he’d beaten Joffrey bloody for peeking at Sansa in the bathhouse. Tonight was the night for them to take the next step. And he’d wanted a bed for them and privacy; not the hard, wooden floor of the mess hall or the bathhouse showers and not the backseat of his car or a closet in the basement of a friend’s house during a party.

She allowed him to tug her to him as she stepped out of her high heels. His hand grazed her cheek, savoring the soft skin, before he leaned in to kiss her, slow and deep. Breathless, he pulled back several moments later.

“You still want to do this tonight?” he asked.

“Definitely.”

She dove back in to kiss him, fisting her hands in his tuxedo jacket and pushing it back over his shoulders. It wasn’t long before the rest of their clothes joined it on the floor.

They were well acquainted with each other’s bodies by now but this was the first time they’d been fully naked together since the last night at camp when they’d gone skinny-dipping at the lake. That had been an insane risk but they’d taken it all the same. They’d not even been completely alone there but they’d kept their distance from the other couple and focused on each other, using their hands beneath the surface to get each other off as their mouths were busy exploring every inch of exposed skin above, all while attempting to swallow each other’s soft moans and cries when they’d came.

After they’d returned home, a bit of shyness had crept back in when it came to the physical side of things. Both were aware they weren’t at camp anymore with the more laissez-faire attitude of their fellow counselors influencing their behavior. It was a little different now that they were returning home to their parents at the end of the night. They’d gone on half a dozen dates with no more action than kissing or hand holding. Jon didn’t mind. He was head over heels in love with her and just happy that they were so well-suited for one another. It was well beyond a summer camp romance and experimentation for them both. Plus, it was wonderful how quickly his mom had taken to Sansa and how readily her parents and siblings had accepted him.

Before long, they’d returned to more amorous exploring. He was soon feeling her up again and sucking on her sweet tits, delighting in her mewling cries when she’d cum, and enjoying the heady pleasures of (not-so) dry humping.

Last month, she’d sucked his cock for the first time in the backseat of his car after a football game. Sansa in her cheerleader’s uniform and sucking on his cock…it was so much better than he’d imagined back when he’d been lying in his cot at camp. That first time, he’d bucked his hips at the wrong moment and came all over her. He might’ve felt embarrassed if not for the fact Sansa never made him feel embarrassed, only loved. Of course, when he’d been invited along to go fishing with the Starks the next morning, he’d had a hard time looking Ned in the eye when he’d agreed.

And, he’d finally taken the opportunity a few weeks ago to kiss her everywhere like he’d wanted. More specifically, he’d eaten her out on his sofa when his mom had gone to bed early. They had ostensibly been watching movies. He couldn’t recall what movie they’d been watching at all though. He’d preferred watching Sansa writhe beneath him as his tongue explored her lower lips and he puzzled out what was pleasing to her and what was not. She’d been cupping her breasts, biting her lip and gasping his name as he’d worked her towards a climax. Her legs had tightened around his head with a shudder when she’d orgasmed, prompting him to cum as well. He hadn’t cared one bit about the mess in his shorts until he’d heard water running in the bathroom down the hall. His mother had not gone straight to bed apparently. Sansa had pulled her panties back up, fixed her shirt and bra and smoothed out her skirt in record time. They’d sat there with their hearts pounding frantically, wondering if his mother had heard anything. He’d still been able to smell Sansa on him as he sat there in his damp boxers staring blindly at the television until it was quiet again. That was the night he’d decided to splurge on a hotel room for their first time.

“Hang on,” he said when they were both naked and she started towards the bed. He grabbed the bag from the pharmacy he’d stashed before he’d gone to pick her up earlier.

“Lubricant?” she asked when he handed her the bottle.

“I thought it might be less…uncomfortable for you that way,” he shrugged.

“You really are the sweetest boyfriend,” she sighed.

“Nah…I just wanted to be prepared.”

“My good little wolf scout.”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “I, uh…practiced with one of the condoms…putting it on, I mean.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, I’ve still got two and I can buy more. Actually, I already did buy more. And, it’s not as if I was going to ask anyone to demonstrate for me.”

She laughed and he swept her into his arms, carrying her the short way to the bed before he laid her down across it.

“Show me what skills you’ve acquired, Wolf Scout,” she teased as she stretched prettily and spread her legs, allowing him to feast his eyes on every inch of her.

He knelt on the bed between her legs, tearing open the packet and rolling the condom down his straining shaft. He opened the bottle of lube and started to squirt some in his hand.

“Can I?” she asked. He nodded and squirted it in her hand instead. “That’s not much.”

“It doesn’t take a ton.”

“You’ve been studying up on lubricant, too?” she teased before she wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking. “ _Oooh_ , so silky smooth.”

“Fuck…Sansa,” he groaned. “I’m gonna cum before I ever get inside of you if you do too much of that.” She laughed and he said, “I’ve used lube before.” Her eyebrows shot upward but out of curiosity instead of suspicion. She trusted him, just as he trusted her. They knew this was a first for them both. “I’m a guy. I may have beaten it like it owed me money a time or two. Lube can help avoid…soreness.”

She laughed harder. He was never going to get tired of hearing her laughter.

“Let’s hope it helps me avoid too much soreness.” She said it lightly but he couldn’t blame her for being nervous. He was nervous, too.

“That’s the plan.”

He lowered himself between her legs, kissing her there and lapping at her clit till she was squirming. He climbed up her body, peppering her with more kisses, before he settled his cock at her entrance and kissed her passionately.

“Ready?” he asked.

She nodded and he nudged forward, painstakingly slow at first. She was breathing in and out and trying to stay relaxed, likely something she’d heard in her own preparations for this moment.

When the head of his cock was inside her, he couldn’t believe how tight she felt. He kissed her neck and played with her nipple to distract her when he felt the resistance. He moved steadily forward and she sucked in a deep breath. He whispered in her ear, asking if it was alright and if he needed to stop.

“No…don’t stop.”

Once he was fully inside, he closed his eyes to relish the delicious way she gripped him. He dared not move yet. She was breathing in and out but her breaths were coming shorter at first…like someone in pain.

“Does it hurt bad?”

She shook her head. “It was just sort of…pinched and then it seemed like there was too much of you at first but now…I’m okay.” He nodded and kept still. “Jon? Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking fantastic.”

“Good. You can move, you know,” she snickered. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to move.”

“Yeah, okay,” he chuckled. “My first time too, you know.”

“I know,” she said sweetly, cupping his jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Make love to me, Jon.”

He thrusted his hips, still in awe of the way she fit him like a glove. He lost himself in the slick feel of Sansa around his cock. It was awkward at first as they tried to find their rhythm to move together but it didn’t take that long to find what felt best. And it felt so good. He loved it. Her heavy breathing became sweet moans. He loved that as well.

Unfortunately, he loved it all a bit too much.

 _“Unnn-ugh_ …oh, fuck!” he cried as he came. He glanced over at the clock. Twelve minutes had passed since they’d entered the suite. He’d figured he wouldn’t last all that long the first time but that had been embarrassingly quick. He was panting like he’d just run a mile while she was giving him a beatific smile, looking like an angel. “So that was, um…over kind of fast,” he said sheepishly. “I’m sorry that…”

“It was perfect.”

He highly doubted that. She’d not cum and he’d…

“Jon,” she said in a warning tone with an adorable scowl. “No worrying. That was a perfect first time.” He grinned and kissed her. “And this way,” she added with a devilish wink. “We’ve got time for more than one round.”

“Practice makes perfect, right?”

“Exactly.”

It was hardly perfect the second time either but he lasted longer and she seemed to be enjoying it more. He’d take it. It wasn’t like they were limited to a certain number of weeks at camp. They had time to figure it all out.

As they lay together after their second time, he carded his fingers through her silky hair and kissed her glistening forehead, enjoying her even breathing as she snoozed peacefully in his arms. He wished that they were older in a way and that he didn’t have to take her home later. But, he didn’t want to wish their time away either. They had all of senior year and they’d both started getting serious about college talk. He had some potential scholarship offers at schools she was interested in as well. They could make this work.

Regardless of all that, Jon meant to savor every second he had with Sansa. And someday, when he was old and grey, he’d tell his grandkids how he’d met the love of his life, their grandmother, at Camp Winterfell one summer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who have commented, bookmarked, subscribed and kudo'd this story. I originally planned a one/two chapter fic and it exceeded that greatly but I have enjoyed writing it. I'm going with a one-shot for the next entry in this series though because that was my original intent with it; short fics and one-shots to keep it easy. 
> 
> If you read my other works, I'll be updating Wildling Lover next and hoping to work towards concluding that one.


End file.
